The Enigma at Magic World
by Ests-kun
Summary: Trapped in the cycle of life, Minato once again alive. Retain the memories of his past life, he going to decide, what he going to do starting now. Will he lives his life like a normal people in this time? Or bring a changes to the world around him? He's Irregular, He was an enigma, and yet he's the one who attained his salvation in one year! So here's the Irregular's second chance!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own either the Persona series or Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei._

_This is a mixed story made from my imagination or my boredom of my daily basis. :P_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - The Starting Point**_

_I'm death and I accept it.._

_Yet, why I'm breathing right now? How could I feel the wind passing me, like when im still alive?_

_Did I really die? Or this is just mere a dream? Impossible.._

* * *

Opening my eyes, the situation around me is not the best way to clear my confusion away which give the exact opposite answer. Laying in the ground, I feel bruises all of my body. The first question I could make out from my condition was "Where am I?"

"Oh, you finally awake! Are you okay?" Inquire the girl besides me, that I just aware of them now.

"Did they force you to the limit again?" Ask the boy who looking almost similar with the girl, identical twin?

"I don't know.. What is this place?" I ask which shocked them,

"You don't know what's this place?" Gasp the girl

"This is the faculty to root ourselves death here or more likely a laboratory to turn us to be a weapon" Answer the more old looking boy, who just joining us.

"Takuto-nii don't said it like that, you make it sounds bad" protest the girl.

"Well, that was a well-known fact though, Kumi-chan" chuckled Takuto

"Nice to meet you, my name's Hiiro. As you can see, Kumi is my sister. What's yours?" Said Hiiro, gesturing himself to introduce Kumi and Takuto to me.

"Minato.. It's Arisato Minato"

"Well Minato.. Starting now, we're family, the comrade in arms at this place. Welcome to our family" Takuto greeted following by Kumi and Hiiro.

* * *

_One year after.._

"Minato! I got a good news" said Kumi with so much happiness.

"Tell me, what's the news Kumi.."

It's have been a year since my stay in here, and I still didn't know, how can I ended in here. My memoris was hazy before I came here, and I only remebering my name.

In a year, I grow closer with Kumi, Hiiro and Takuto who I think as family. I'm also befriend with the others in the lab as well, but I'm more closest to the first I mentioned before than the others. Kumi and Hiiro were an 7 years old kids, same age with me and also identical twin, while Takuto itself was 9 years old, they were an orphans, the victims from wars. How they ended here is because this faculty in the outer appearance was orphanage but a lab inside which separate us from outside world. I wonder if my parents still alive and looking for me as I don't remember it much. Or did they intentionally send me here? From most information I heard, we're here because we're unwanted or orphan.

The lab or orphanage at the outer, is the place where they run a research how to make us to be a more stronger than others or a weapons as Takuto stated it. Or soldiers added me, because they also train us to be proficient with martial arts and weaponry. Sometimes I wonder, why everyone outside didn't questions how the lab run, or more exactly the orphanage run. Never I saw anyone step outside from this place or vise versa which was suspicious, right? This place was hell. They never let us see the sun or moon or star, all we can see is wall. Sometimes they beat us if we not doing well in our test and make us to beat the lab never ever let us going to outside, which is going outside was a dream everyone in here dreams of. I hate this place. That's why I really glad that I still have Kumi, Hiiro and Takuto with me. They're my family, the precious one at that, which I'm going to sacrifice myself to protect them.

"Minato~... Are you listening, what I'm saying"? Said Kumi pinching my cheek

"Ouch.. Stop it Kumi-chan, it's hurt. I'm sorry, can you repeat it again, please? "

"Well, that's punishment for your daydreaming when I was talking. But because I'm so generous today, I'm going to let you go just with that" huffed Kumi a bit upset. "I want you to be the first one to know it, though" said her in the low voice which I can't understand.

"Okay, miss so generous today, what's with the good news, then?" Interrupt Takuto laughing who was walking to our way with Hiiro behind. Tsk, was heard from Kumi, which I doubt if I mistaking a thing or not.

"Well, you see.. I got permission to go outside now" said Kumi, proud of herself.

One of the things which making everyone doing their best in this faculty was, you can go outside if you could completed all the test or success at that.

"Which means you already completed all the test, Kumi-chan?" said Hiiro, widen eyes.

"Um, yeah. Actually no.."

"Then how?!" Ask Takuto impatient.

"Well, today's test. I don't know how, but I could use magic" which make us speechless.

Magic as now, it's a product of neither legends nor fairy tales, but instead has become a technology of reality since a time unknown to people. To be able to use magic, not only talent was needed but also high aptitude to use it. Well, now magic was known for they existence, but not everyone blessed to use it. So it was a big news for us when Kumi said, she could use it.

"Kumi-chan. Congrats for you. Now you'll be able to go outside, and going to the place that you want" I smiled, while patting her head.

"Yup, Kumi-chan. Congrats okay, finally you can get out from this crappy place now. Although you can't going to the place you'd like with 'him', though" Takuto chimmed in.

"What do you mean Takuto-nii?" glared Kumi which Takuto whisper to her something embarrassing(?) that making Kumi blushes furiously.

"Ho-How do y-you know?!"

"Well~ is not that obvious enough?" Said Takuto playfully.

"Takuto-nii, don't teasing Kumi too much. And Kumi, I'll miss you" said Hiiro hugging Kumi which she return it.

Hiiro was a silent person, a very opposite to Kumi that was really energetic one. He may be cold outside and seems like he didn't care about everything from the others people's perception. But, actually he really care about Kumi and always try to stay calm in the outside so Kumi didn't worry about him, I know it deep inside my heart that he was really worried about Kumi. There's one time in the past when Kumi was getting beat up by the others, Hiiro was running to the guard in charge, desperately asking for him be the one to get the beat up, instead of Kumi. That incident was the one make me change my opinion about Hiiro.

"Well, Hiiro~ it's not like we'll never each other again, it's just means I'm going to get a bit busy though starting now on" smiled Kumi happily, which none of us think it's going to be a last time we see Kumi like this.

* * *

_A month after Kumi's permission out.._

"How come, we can't visit Kumi now?!" Yells Hiiro

"Calm yourself down, Hiiro. Maybe Kumi was tired or something so she doesn't want any visitors at the moment" said Takuto anxiously.

"But it's already a month since we know her got permission to going outside" said Hiiro in anger.

"Calm down Hiiro, lets try it in the few days again, okay?" I said try to calm him which he nod to my relief.

It has been a month since Kumi got her permission and she never visit us as she got promoted. Since then she also got herself a private room only for personal use now (is what I heard), which was luxurious compare to all of us, who sleeping together in a big room without bed.

In the month, some of us also got promoted and since then, we never seen them again like Kumi. Did they forget us now since they are different from us? Did they think we're a failure, so they don't want to related with us? Like when I got abandoned so many times?. No no no, how can I think like that, Kumi will never ever do that to me, Hiiro and Takuto. That's why we're a family. Wait-, did I think, I got abandoned before? Why would I even know that?

* * *

_The day after.._

"Well, lets do our best today, so we got promoted.. Okay, guys?" Said Takuto which me and Hiiro agree.

"Pffttt~" I turn my head as I heard that. There, I see someone try to hide her laugh.

"What's funny, Yuna-san?"

"You don't know yet you guys were trying to go in? If isn't funny, tell me then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, seeing you not that stupid, follow me tonight, if you really want to know. And obviously try your best to fail today, if not it'll be the end." said Yuna as she turn away leaving me alone, confusing me.

What Yuna said was making me anxious, so I decided to tell Hiiro and Takuto about it, which both of them telling me it was stupid to believe Yuna, as she was a big liar and encourage me to forget about it.

I can't concentrate on the test, as I remembered what Yuna said. I try my best to forget about it but my guts keeps telling me, this thing was really important. Seeing I'm not like myself, Hiiro and Takuto decide to join me tonight.

"Well, delayed one day for promotion is a small thing anyway~ So I'll keep you company tonight" Said Takuto playfully.

"I want to promoted as soon as possible, but if im going to be promoted, I'd like it together with you guys" said Hiiro with smile. Not knowing to us, Yuna was there, listening to our conversation.

* * *

"So you came, huh? Including two of you" said Yuna emotionless

"Yes, well.. Please tell us now, what do you mean" inquiry Hiiro

"We waste our one day for promotion to know it you know, I hope it worth" Takuto added.

"Oh~ how sweet of you guys, I promise it's going to worth or rather you going to be thankful to me though" replied Yuna smiled. Somehow I feel a sarcasm from her, here.

* * *

We walking in silent for 30 minutes to our destination, after that.

"Remind me, why we're here again" ask Takuto which I agree.

In front of us, was a door that connecting to the room named "Ladies Room".

"Sshh.. Do you want to know or not?" Ask Yuna angrily.

"I really hope is going to worth it" continues Hiiro in a low voice.

We then entering the room. Yuna quickly close the door, and then frantically checking something.

"What're you doing now?" I ask her curiously.

"Checking if we're safe to go or not"

"What for?" A bit shocked hearing my nonchalant question, Yuna is next answer my me cringe.

"We can died, you know" that word obviously shocked us.

Died or death, not the word I really like to use, or experience it. I know everyone going to died sometime, they can died in battle, died from killed, died from illness and the others from now on. But still, how they easily using the word, just not right to me. I don't know why, but I didn't fear or afraid of myself dying. Sometimes I feel 'they' were so close to me yet out of my reach. It's not like I'm chasing it, it's just, I'm feeling so familiar with it, I feel calm around it. Like 'they' have accompany me from a long time, protecting me until now. Although I know it feels so wrong to think about this, yet not in the slightest I want to chased away this feeling.

Did I just appreciate death? Yes, I do. For this I won't denying myself.

"I'm going to ask you, for the last time. Are you guys sure, you'd like to do it? You can't back down now, after you say 'yes'. It's going to risk our lives, if you want to know the truth"

"Then, what in the world we going to do, anyway?!" Ask Takuto back to his sense.

"Yeah, what do you mean with the truth?!" Ask Hiiro, worry written over his face.

"Beyond this door, you going to know, where we're, why no one ever bother coming here to check us, and what's our fate laying ahead" Yuna said pointing to air ventilation pit.

"I really want to know, where we're, the truth and obviously what do you mean before" I answer Yuna, as I take a step to her. Protest could be heard from Hiiro and Takuto upon my decision. But they know it better in a year, when I decided with something, I'm going to do it. Nothing going to faze me now, as the truth I'm chasing might be right pass this pit. Sighing could be heard from the two of my families, they really know me than trying to reasoning with me or changing my mind.

"I'm also curious " said Hiiro shaking his head.

"Well, let's stick to the end, will ya~" replied Takuto

* * *

**Disaster**. What we see now, it's something we could never think off. Is this what Yuna mean, before? Sometimes curiosity better left unattended, and lives it is better not to know. Until now, I live my life carefreely, never ever I think of this situations to happen. I know its going to happen nonetheless, but not like this. Why we should dead like this, why we're born and lives our life like a rat? Who others could fiddle with our lives so easily..

Tears won't stop falling down from my cheeks. I'm sorry everyone, it's because my greed that, this things happen. If going back on time was possible, I'm going to trade my knowledge for it, it's better if I don't know this, than to let this happen. Although our peaceful lives might be last for one more day, a week, a month, or maybe a year. But it's better than this. I don't want you guys to leave me alone. I don't want to be alone.. Again..

"Minato, you're a cool guy. You know that? It was a shame that we don't talk much. Hehe.. But we're talking right now, and the last time as well.. Well, you know what, I really wish I could go to school if I really got a chance. I read it in the book, the place seems look so much fun. Nah, I think the others also think the same thing. Promise me, that you will going to school later, okay? " Yuna said as I nod.

"I know I could count on you" Satisfied seeing I'm going to make sure that happen she kiss me on the cheek amd then she closed her blue eyes for forever. Thank you could be heard as she closes her eyes.

Tears starting falling down from my cheeks. Yuna died, she die in my arms, she die because she using her body as a shield to cover us. Besides me was, Takuto and Hiiro who also looked down, death. Someone was died to protect us, and we now, it's not going to take much longer for our turn. As they said, it matters not who we're, Deaths awaits us.

* * *

"Mi-Minato.. Do you still remember when Kumi get beat up, and you stood with me to protect her and both of us getting beat up together after that?" Ask Hiiro, which I nod.

"You know, at that time. I was thinking, if it's you, then I won't worry too much as I know you going to protect Kumi if I'm not there for her. I rarely said anything to you, but thank you, for standing up with me at that time. I really appreciate that." Hiiro said while coughing blood.

"Hiiro, saves your energy, we almost there. Takuto please tell-" I replied with worry.

"I'm okay Minato, please hear me." Hiiro told me with determination in his eyes. "But, although you did that, it's not means I'm giving Kumi to you, you still got a long way to get approval from me or Takuto-nii" Hiiro said as he glaring at me, then smiles for the last time. "I'm sorry guys, I'll be going first. Minato, I want to enjoy my life as normal kids do too, so do it for me too" Hiiro said as he bump his fist to my chest, passing a baton of life and then collapse. "I'm sorry, Takuto-nii. I can't let Kumi waiting too long now" that words escape from Hiiro as he doesn't move anymore.

"Hiiro!" I shout, quickly to Hiiro is side. Hiiro is dead. He's die when knowing the truth that his beloved sister was died a month ago after discovered to be a magician. He got shooted when he discover his sister's body laying and about to dissect for experiment. He protect it of course, and all of us, together we set a fire to the lab who put our comrade's dead body there. At least we could send them in intact.

"Takuto... Hiiro.. Hiiro is dead" I said as I stutter.

"I know Minato! Pull yourself together!" Takuto grab my collars as he yells at me, frustration written all over his face. "It won't be long for our turn though, so we need to make sure we can escape from here and make their dreams come true" Takuto said as his eyes full of tears. "I won't last that long either.." He said in whisper that I can' t catch.

"Minato, let's separate ourselves, so the chances of them catching us was decreasing. I'm going act as diversion, so you go and hide yourself in there first, wait until my signal, and then you can going to that exit"

"But, it's dangerous for you, let me do it." It was sudden when Takuto suddenly beat me, unconsciously starting to get me, as Takuto keep beating me, making me hopeless. No strength to retaliate, he then pick me up and hide me in the air ventilation pit near the place we was in.

"I can't make we both die together, right? At least you can survive, is all mattered"

"Takuto... Why.. you?" I can't make my words. Hearing my question, Takuto then laughing like his usual self.

"Well, because I'm the oldest one, and we're a family. Family protect each others is back, right? Oh, Kumi might hate me if I tell you this, but is okay, because I want you to know Kumi's feeling. She can't tell you anymore. She was in love with you, she love you and we're loves you as well Minato. Please live to the fullest after this, Minato and make our dreams come true. Make our regrets gone, I know is bad for me to impose you this, is a huge burden, but please make this things never ever happened again for the others, us is enough, and you going to be a survivor from this hell" Takuto said as he close the ventilation door.

"And remember that I give you my approval with Kumi, I don't bro-con like Hiiro. But I know it, if it's you, everything going to be okay. I'll seeing you, okay?" Takuto walk away as he give me his good bye. I try my hardest to move my body, so I could go together with Takuto, but alas, my body didn't respond to my mind. Gun fire sounds could be heard from my place and I could only gritted my teeth.

"Minato.. Please lives to fullest.. And.. Love" Takuto murmur his last words as he collapses over the bullet shooting past his body, never move again.

* * *

Memories, all my memories coming back. My death, and what that I have gone through. Not a long, I find myself got a strength to move my body. I walk to Takuto is direction and find myself surrounding by soldiers who guarding the faculty or the one who keeps us here and never let us see the sun. Pain, sad, anger regrets was building up in my heart. I remember everything. Is this what I'm fighting for with my comrades. To protect humanity that do this cruel things to the others? Is all my belief was in vain? The guards was pointing their guns onto me, ready to shoot not thinking that was wrong. I'm disappointed, is this how the world now?

"_**Finally our voices was heard by thou.. The time has cometh.. Thou art I.. And We are thou.. From the sea of thy soul we cometh.. We shall lend thy our strength.. We are you.. And you are us.. We always within you.. And for the moment of our emergence, our strengths was yours.. Together we could change the world..**_"

Minato then saw a blue card manifested in front him, not thinking much, he crush it straight away. Flows of powers going to him as the light of Morning Star was falling down and crush the lab to ruin with the people inside. Standing alone now around the ruin or the one-called-lab-or-orphanage. Minato then collapse as exhaustion eating him. One thing in his mind was, never ever cast a spell in point-blank-range again, especially AOE spell. It's going to kill him sooner than later, and he was glad he got regeneration with him.

"At least, I'm going to fulfill my promises to my comrades in this faculty." Murmur Minato as his concsious fade out. To his unknown, someone was there and watching him collapse. With a fast reaction, that person pick him away, from the now ruin and looking around if there's the others survivor or enemies.

* * *

"I come here in secret to pay my respect for our previous head and clan member. What a surprise, they still dare to build this atrocious place again." anger could be felt out from the man as he speaks. Like hearing the man's prayer for the building is destruction, A magic sequence formed at the sky and then a light falling down, engulfed the building completely. Destruction sound could be heard and the lives inside were screaming as they got purged by the light. Surprise with what he was seeing. The man quickly make his way to the top, looking for a clue to what was before his eyes. He was sweating cold-sweat, thinking the magic his witness upon was powerful enough to turn everything to dust.

Reaching the top, what he was seeing could be described as _bizzare. _Some part of the building was turned to be dust and the other part unrecognizable. Hearing a sound something drop, he turn his way to that direction only to see a kid laying there, unconscious.

'_Is this kid only the survivor, here? I better checking around first and go away as soon as possible. The magic before was strong, is not going to surprise me,if the big army military make they way to here soon' _thought the man, as he pick Minato up and go away as he was sure, no one following him or there's another survivor here. As he make his way, the board sign for the building could be see. **_Kunlunfang Institute._**

* * *

**This story was created for my friend who loves to read and want to see the crossover made between the two story. Inspired by the song "This will be the day- Casey Lee - RWBY vol 1 soundtrack" :P**

**I might be not a good writer, as this was my first story that I ever write. Likely, my friend want me to learn how to tell the story I came up with "putting in to the words?" . Well, so that's it. I hope you guys enjoy and would likely to point out the mistake I made. Just for your information, don't need to tell me again, how my grammar was suck, again. I know it. English never be my native language since I was born in Asian continent (LOL) and I try to get free time to learn and improve it. And thanks for reading this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own either the Persona series or Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei._

_This is a mixed story made from my imagination or my boredom of my daily basis. :P_

* * *

Peoples sometimes yearn for second chance in their lives. Second chance to make everything okay, or second chance to start everything anew. The second chance could be like the people was given another try from others to correct or repairing their mistakes that they did. Or to start a new life from the sins that they did to others and given from others.

While that was a second chance given, it's not wholly dismiss your past mistakes from others' thought, although you already do your best in your second chance. People still remember the past thing you did.

Then what do you think, if you got the second chance to reset all of your life? Not reset the human means, but reset from the cycle of the death and life? Almost the game like reset or reincarnation? You was given a chance as a whole different person. To create your life whatever do you want and not to be judged from your past.

Well, it's going to be exciting as the others say. Tempting as it is, alas God doesn't give you the memory of your previous live.

Why not? With that we could avoid the mistakes we make in our previous life, right? Yes,it's. But, knowledge come with burden, burden that could make our second chance of life go in vain. The knowledge that we know could bind us to moving onward in our second chance. Bind us to our past lives. Bind us for knowing that we're different from the others and the precious peoples we loved are gone. Lastly not the least, bind us to make decision that we could regret as the past weight more than the future of our lives. Which, make us to never moving forward again, wasting or second chance of life that was given to us in vain. To make a change.

Then here's the Messiah who was given the second chance to lives his life. He's never got enough love from his real family, as they're gone before he could get the happiness that the child at his age do. 10 years with no memory with what his lives go through, living with one relatives to the others. No love, no emotion and wishing for his death at the night his parents leave him.

Moving yet to another place, he finally got some of his life back, the thing that make him looking forward to the day after. Which also, going to be his hope that will guide him to his last journey.

Yet, the happiness and the comfort he grows fond of only last for one year. Truth, sometimes hurt that one could imagined. And how ironic it can be, the place that stole everything from him was the one that giving him a comfort for the last time of his life. The things that stole everything from him was the one who guide him to the place. And he was the keeper and the key to open the door of the doom to his race.

Yet, hope was shining more brightly than ever in his heart, it was the bond he make with others. It was so colorful that he didn't mind if he going to be the one to sacrifice his life for the precious peoples that he met. He gains bonds and loves in that year and he also gains his salvation.

Systematically, for one to sacrificed herself/himself for the world is a good choice from everybody's perception. Yet, do you ever thinks how wrong it was to that one person? No, you don't you only think it was reasonable an you didn't care, as long as is not you.

Do you ever think of the feeling of the one who do it? Again, you don't. One for everyone, cheap price to pay, to save the world, why we should think about it? It's only one person and it's like usual decision we do when we do shopping or buying something and why again we should think hard about it. Everyone going to think the same if with buying 1 you could get all of the things for 50% off, then obviously everyone going to give off their money to buy 1 first. Then again, is it not same?

Yes, it's and do you ever thought of the past the one going through and to go through this on his/her lives again? I know the answer, and I know you don't and you won't care about it.

Then here's the chance that they give to certain person, the one who gain his salvation in a year. Completed by the knowledge of his past life, how he going to fare in his second chance? Will he moving forward to the future and lives his life to the fullest? Or trapped in his past life, breakdown from his knowledge? Either of them, he going to unfreeze his time where the turning point of his life will starting to move, whether he likes it or not. The choices was him, by him and for him to pick.

"**And, that's why you give him, second chance in his life then? You wan't to see how he fare isn't it, _Master_?**" asks the man to the others sitting man who was reading the book.

"**Yes..**"

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Getting Lost**_

_Where am I again, this time? Last time I remember, I was in some faculty.. And I blown it out.. Yeah, point-blank-range with Morning Star, so am I died now?_

**_Unfortunately, you still alive master and to answer your question, we're in your Sea of Souls._**

* * *

Jiedo Heigu also called Hu Jii only could gritted his teeth in anger, after reading the reports in front of him so many times. One of his future plans that he has carefully prepared was failed or to be exact, destroyed. The plan was related to a certain institute he former part of. The purposes of the lab was simply and solely, to produces an army of soldiers consisting exceptional combat-oriented and assassination magician to destroy '_that_' clan. Based of the reports he got from the lab, the process of completing that plan already reaching to 55%, which now entering the vital stage in their plan, but all turned to dust in 1 minutes after he got another reports that some experiment guinea pigs try to run away and needs his approval to exterminate the target. And that happen, he suddenly lost all of the contact with the lab. Which later on, he got a report that the lab was destroyed with nothing left except some ruin and dust. Nothing was written in the report as how the lab destroyed, else the lab was destroyed by magic, who evoking it, no one know. Even with Hliðskjálf, nothing come up except, the magic sequence that suddenly formed at the sky and how powerful the magic is, purging all the surrounding, leaving no survivors.

"What a shame, it's not easy to get them until that level and now it's gone" Hu Jii said as he looking the profiles of name then throw it away the reports.

5\. Kumi - Specialist: Hand-to-hand combat, Rifle master; Proficiency combat: 75% Aptitude: 90%

4\. Yuna - Specialist: Hand-to-hand combat, Spear master; Proficiency combat: 75% Aptitude: 80%

3\. Hiiro - Specialist: Close-quarters-combat, Bow and Sword master; Proficiency combat: 80% Aptitude: 80%

2\. Takuto - Specialist: Close-combat master and Long-distance-combat; Proficiency combat: 80% Aptitude: 85%

1\. Minato - Specialist: Close-combat master and Weapons master; Proficiency combat: 100% Aptitude: 93%

Experience: 0

Status: Experiment Failed - Death. Cause of dead : Unknown, except No.5, died because the magic stress the mind too much which overheat her brain.

"Well, I just need to find some suitable vessels again."

* * *

"My Sea of souls..."

"**Correct master. You're now were in your Sea of souls , like us. It's was really a honor to meet you again, since that time" **Orpheus my first persona or I should refer as Orpheus Telos now, answering my question followed by the nod of my the others Persona which now, if I take a look around me carefully, they were surrounding me at this moment.

"Tell me then. Why am I still alive?" I ask them

"**...**" No answer, which I take it as no.

"Then, tell me again. Why am I here?" I ask again as sigh escape from my mouth.

"**You're currently unconscious. You strain yourself too much, that at the moment your body and mind can't handle the stress for using us. Actually, we expect only your mind to be burdened by it, not your body. Well, thanks to your point-blank Morning Star effect, you're just here now.**"

"Wait.. I just here? What do you mean?"

"**Oh, _We_ forget to mention it, that you just arrived at here just right now, before you was.."**Orpheus said.

"**I believe, human terms call it 'in coma'. **" Added Kohryu

"**You know, Thanatos almost opening his door for you, Mi-na-to~. Well, he pull you away though**" added Alice playfully which Thanatos nodded as I giving him, my thanks.

**"Believe me, if you didn't have _Regenerate_ and _Victory Cry_ in your possession as well. You can't ask us again, why you're still alive in the first place and how Thanatos did it. How come, you can be so reckless like this" **Metatron said, shaking his head.

"**Well, you can't blame him as well Metatron, not after looking at his situation**" added Helel, which annoyed Metatron. I can see the fight going to erupt here and yeah, not betraying my expectation, they were starting their fight now, well not without my the other Personas join in, though. Their fight was so much funny, you can't imagine the Gods was fighting with each other for trial things. And with their mouth, not with their power. From here, they really similar like how humans argue with each others and you won't believe they was a Gods though seeing their banter. I watched the fight until someone spoke to me which I turn around and pay attention to him/her.

"**It's the time for you to awake now, Master. You have sleep too long. And we're very sorry with what happened before and because that we can't help you, our power.. Was not enough to reach you, only Thanatos that could warn you as he was the closest one to you.**" and here, Messiah my ultimate persona told me as the fight still ongoing. He looks guilty over it.

"**But, worry not Master. We're here now, and we'll always in here, in your Sea of souls.**" added Orpheus Telos as the two bid me farewell and Alice that smile happily. Before I'm closing my eyes again, I could see a sad smile on Orpheus Telos and Messiah which I think it must be my hallucination.

"**You're strong, Master. And you always be. Don't let the change blind your future**" uttered Orpheus Telos vaguely before I'm leaving that I'll know when I'm awake.

* * *

White room.. Yup, I know this room, although the design is a bit different. It feels more 'modern'(?) despite that, I know, I was in hospital.

"Oh, you're awake. I'll let your guardian know about it. Well, you really scare us. You have been in coma for 3 weeks now. Anyway, are you hungry?" The nurse said as she talking non-stop and I just nodded for her offer of food.

'My guardian? Since when? And I don't remember how I get here' I thought as I finishing my food.

Looking around me, the room really looks modern like a new hospital or something. Well, where am I again? I mean where it is? I ask the nurse when she coming back to my room to inform that my guardian will be here at noon. She said that I was at hospital in Tokyo.

Before the nurse left, I catch her looking at me with pity which I give her questioning look, she quickly go away as she know that I know what was she doing. Not my problem, though.

Looking around again, I just aware that my eyes felt so weird. Weird when I mean it, is that I could process information about the things I see, it's maybe my hallucination, some fresh air might be help me to think clearly is what I thought and the least I could hope so. Trying to move my body, I try to open the window so the fresh air could go in. What I'm seeing from the window, make me speechless. I step back as I didn't believe what I'm seeing and I didn't like what I'm seeing. Tripped over the floor, I could see my face from the mirror. My right eyes was yellow while my left was blue. My hair change from blue to steel blue colour with the edge of my hair turn to gray. And my appearance was 7-8 years old kid.

I'm speechless. Although, from my memories in the lab, I already know that I was 7 years old kid. Yet, I didn't think my appearance going to change this much. Heck, I won't believe that I was still in Japan, after that nurse told me, that I was in Tokyo.

The sight outside, wasn't telling me, that I was in Japan. It's too 'modern'(?) which too advanced that make me quickly looking for the calender. And also my eyes which isn't a normal.

_Year 2086, XX day XX month_

_'Am I in the future?'_

* * *

"**When we bid you farewell, we didn't think you going to come back here this quickly, Master..**" Orpheus Telos said, giving me sarcasm.

"**Are you unconscious again, Minato~? Tea for you?**" Alice asked as she, Orpheus Telos, Messiah and Thanatos enjoying their tea. Wait, Thanatos?

"Well, I need to ask you guys something.. And Alice, it's not and yes, please.. Anyway, where's the others?" I said as I taking the tea from Alice, looking at my surrounding that rather empty now.

"**Some of them sleeping, some of them training, and some of them were gossiping in their room**" Messiah answered as I spew my tea. Gossiping and in their room. Wow, I must say my Personas' live really comfortable here, I mean they even got tea here.

"**So, what are you coming here for, Master?**" asks Orpheus

"Do you need to ask again? As you're me and I'm you.." I said, earning some reaction from them.

"**Well, Master. For the first one, we can't tell you, how this is happen. And for your body, it's was because the power of _Universe_ you're holding, especially in your eyes.**" Orpheus said

"**We still can't tell you much about it, as it was new for us. And it was powerful**" added Kohryu, that just come from nowhere which surprise me.

"**We only know, you can't use it too much, as there's side effect of it.**" Interrupt Cybele.

"**But we know, how to restrain the power. As we know you didn't like the attention the others give you**" Scathach said.

"Then?"

"**But, it will seal half of your power and not to mention, your body and mind still didn't have capacity to using us at the moment.**" said Cybele

"**Not all of us, though. Your eyes, going back to your normal color as we seal away the power**" Messiah said, assuring me.

"**Anyway Minato~, you need to back soon**" Alice informed me, that the self-proclaimed guardian the nurse mention was coming. How did she know that, I'll never know. Before I'm leaving, I decided to ask them to seal away the power. While, I know it's stupid, as the eyes will greatly help me in this future world that unknown to me. But, I know better that I'm going to involved something I won't like as someone said _with great power comes great responsibility_ which not far from the truth.

* * *

The guardian that the nurse mentioned, appear to be a gentleman that I guess around 50 years old. He dressed like some butler do, that I think either he was the one who save me, or just coming here to check me over.

He introduced himself as Yamada, which I doubt was his real name. Yamada-san, actually was the one who bring me to this hospital. He asks me if I remember what was happened before, as he found me unconscious with bruises all over the body and also ask me how I ended like that. Which I answer no, learning from my experience that it won't wise to trust stranger that also lying to you. I don't want to live, betrayed from others again as I know nothing in this world. Cause I know, with trust you could kill the others. And I remember that, my hand already stained with other's blood. My friends and my enemy.

After asking all of that, he then taking his leave now. Before closing the door, he asks me for last time, if I'd something, which I answered him.

"I want to lead a normal live.."

* * *

Hayama was rather pleased, although he didn't show it in his face. All started when he received the call, that the mysterious boy he saved was awake now. It has been 3 weeks since he witnessed the destruction that happened in Dahan or known as southern portion of China which now absorbed by Great Asian Alliance. How the facility destroyed still amazed everyone as no one know exactly what happened. Which Hayama was sure, the key was lie in the boy.

Hayama wasn't impatient man, but knowing the boy that will shred some light to them was awake now, he can't contain himself to not haste his way to hospital. That wasn't gone unnoticed by his master at the moment.

"Hayama-san, is there something wrong?" his master asks.

"My apologies, Maya-sama. I just thinking about the incident in Dahan few weeks ago"

Maya smiled broadly as she listening to him.

"Ah, yes.. That incident, it was surprised me when it happened. And it's has been 3 weeks, but no one could make out what happened in there, even USNA's intelligence."

"Do you think is _them, _Maya-sama?"

"I won't doubt it, if it's _them_. Well, _they_ were infamous of this kind of things, though. Stop talking about this, anyway Hayama-san, I heard you visiting the hospital this recently, is something happen? Or do you hiding something from us?" Maya questioned Hayama with a small smirk in her face.

"No, Maya-sama. I was visiting a boy that I meet, when I was in Dahan"

"Oh.. Is that boy related to that incident?"

"Indeed, Maya-sama. The boy was the sole survivor from the ruin. He had been in coma from this 3 weeks and just awake, right now." Maya was in deep thought, as she listening to Hayama.

"Then, Hayama-san. When you going to visit the boy?" His brow furrowed in concern, as he heard his mistress's words. As knowing his thought, Maya answered. "You can go visit the boy, right now. And let me know the result"

"Certainly.." With a deep bow, he left the room to the hospital.

_Hospital - Minato's room_

The boy was sitting at his bed, meditating when he coming in. Looking closer the boy's appearance, he assume the boy was only 7-8 years old, same age with his master's nephew. Some minutes come to pass, the boy now was aware of him, as the boy nodded his head toward Hayama.

Hayama, not want to reveal his identity, introduced himself with a fake name. He try to ask the boy various question and testing the boy, if he remember what happened to him or not. Which to no avail the boy answer him that he didn't know about that or rather he didn't want to tell Hayama the truth. Hayama know, that the boy already figured out, that he was lying to him and decided to not disclose any information to him.

While he would like to know what happened in Dahan, he decided to not to press further, after seeing the looks on the boy's eyes. The looks on his eyes, was telling that he already go through so much. There was pity in the Hayama's face as he looking over the boy. He then decided to taking a leave, as he knows, he won't get anything if this keep going.

Almost leaving, he decided to ask the boy, if he'd like something which the boy's answer, shocked him.

"I want to lead a normal live.." the boy said with stern look on his face.

From there, Hayama know that he can't press the boy any further. The answer give him everything he need to know, that the boy didn't want anything to do with it. Perhaps, trauma was creeping the boy which he expected, seeing the facility was infamous place like before. And deciding he at least going to fulfill the boy's wish.

* * *

_Year 2092.._

It has been 5 years since that _incident_ and Minato now was living his life, like normal kids do. After his first meeting with Hayama, he had been sent to the foster care, living in there, as he didn't have any relative to take care of him. How it was happen because, the next day after their first meeting, Hayama was coming to the hospital again to ask him, if he'd like to come living with him or not. The man was telling him everything at that time. That he was a magician and the servant of some family, which he didn't tell the name. And also his real name. He also told Minato, that he won't force him, if he didn't want to. And he going to take care all of the tuition fee for his school as he already prepared the all the document, to Minato's surprise.

Minato that still doubting Hayama at the moment, choose that he's going to stay at foster home, but grateful to his offer. He has leading his live like normal people until now. And Hayama, still drop by to meet him, time by time to teach Minato a little about magic world and asking how was his school, like some father figures do. Yes, Minato already accept Hayama as his father figure, although he still living at foster care at the moment. As Hayama did warn Minato, the consequence when he start living with him.

Hayama know that Minato want to lead a normal live, and that's also why he never asks Minato to living with him, as he know, Minato won't be able to lead a normal live after that. Not also a normal live, heck, he's going to lose his freedom as well. Which Hayama was sure, Minato going to reject his offer the second time they met and he won't asks Minato again. He know that if the clan know about this, they might pressure him to take the kid in or terminate the kid as he might pose a danger to the clan. Yet, he still choose not to. His reason has been backed up by his mistress, Maya. Although, Maya has show him, she was disappointed as he didn't get any useful information from their first meeting, still she didn't forbid Hayama to do so. While the reason was unknown to Hayama, he only could be grateful from his mistress approval.

_XX August, Year 2092.._

It's a good day for Minato and the others kids in the foster care' excursion. As they'll starting their Middle School soon, which they going to move from their foster care after that. Minato, will be attending his school in Tokyo, so his choice was the school with dormitory. As for the others, they going to move to another foster care in their school choice as the foster care they reside at the moment was in countryside that also didn't have any middle school at the moment.

This isn't their first excursion in the foster care. As the foster care, always try their best to hold time-bonding for the kids two times in the year. And Minato always take part in that. It might be weird for him to take a part in this kind of things, yet he always been like that since the old time. The difference between now and the old time, maybe he was trying his hardest to enjoy this kind of thing, for the sake of his comrades who didn't get a chance, for his friends who asks him and also for his family that given their live to him. And this time, their little excursion trip was in _Sado_. The place, that going to be his turning point in his current lifestlye, and once again, he'll getting himself lost with the unavoidable meeting with _Death._

As, _No one can escape time, it delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes, upon reality that occur in front of you._

* * *

'Not again, I won't involved my live in this thing. I promised them, I'd lead a normal life. Yet, why I'm feeling it wasn't right?' Minato clenched his fist as he saw his surrounding. Many of his friends were severely injured, and there's some of them were in the brink of death, he know the God of Death going to open his door to them soon, if they not treated as soon as possible, or is it too late already?

_Few minutes ago.._

Minato and the others, were playing in the beach as they arrived at Sado. Sado is a city located on Sado island in Niigata Prefecture, in the Chubu region of Japan. The place was rich its history and relaxed rural atmosphere make Sado one of the major tourist destinations in that prefecture. The island has several temples and historical ruins and offer possibilities for various outdoor activies. Although, Minato and the others prefer playing in the beach like place for their excursion, they didn't complain as they know how difficult for their foster home to take them to here.

"**MASTER! WATCH OUT!**" the voice warning Minato, as he quickly move away as torpedos bombarding the city. The explosion was wide, as he and the others was thrown away from the effect. From afar he could hear people was panicking. Shocked, he quickly take a look around his surrounding as he want to assures his friends are okay. Which to his dismay, most of his friends were severely injured. It won't take a long before they meet their end. Struck with the dilemma whether he should saving them or maintained his current live which not going to last long if he make the first decision. But letting his friends and family for 5 years, died? Obviously was big no to him.

Taking a deep breath, 'Oh, I'm going to regret this' he thought before he casting "Mediarama" to his friends.

The effect was instantaneous. Most of his friends not in the brink of death anymore, while the others now, didn't seem to be injured. Quickly, helping the others to walk. He make his way to search for help as he know better than anyone else, that they not going to last long if they keep staying in the beach. At least somewhere place, is what Minato thought.

Meeting their worry caretaker in the way to city, they was lead to shelter with the Defense Force in Sado. Relief, wasn't a word that could describe Minato's feeling right now as he was successful to saving his friends, of course, with situation unknown at outside, he can't relax yet. Now he think about it, he was curious, about the sudden attack that they experience, and he silently try to make his way to see the situation outside. As he know, the caretaker and the others won't allow him to go.

The situation in outside was messy or rather disastrous as all the building was collapsing leaving only the ruin. Which with his hands, he could count of how many building still standing from the torpedos. It was disaster, it was supposed to be their usual excursion trip. It was supposed to be normal. He clench his teeth and forming his hand to fist as he witnessing the view. Unknown to him, someone was behind him.

"Hey, kid. This is not your place to stay. Go back to the shelter" said soldier like man. Minato was surprised as he didn't aware there's someone behind him, although he didn't show it in his faces.

The man could be said was impatient man, as he keeps ordering Minato to leave when Minato was asking him what happening in here, to Minato's annoyance.

"That kid also outside with than man, why you didn't warn him as well? Both of us are kid, isn't it?" Minato says, as he pointed his finger to the direction behind the man which was true.

"Huh?!" as the man was speechless, as he didn't know what to say.

"What happened here?" the other man with the other kid make their way to his place, as they aware of Minato and the soldier.

"Well, Gouki-sama. This boy, didn't want to going back to shelter, although I tell him, it was dangerous" the soldier politely told the man. Which Minato know, he could get the information he wants, if with this man.

"You didn't told me anything about dangerous, you just chased me in to the shelter" Minato said emotionless

"Can't you see by yourselves, that it was dangerous in outside at the moment?" the soldier retaliate as he was embarrassed.

"Well, it's going to be more dangerous if you didn't tell me what was happening, as we didn't know the attack would be from internal force or external force. My family and friends was inside, and I didn't know if we're safe from it or not. And all I'd like to know was, who's attacking us?" Minato said sternly, shutting down the soldier. That unknown to him, he was also impressed the other man and the boy as well.

"Boy, we were currently being attacked by New Soviet Union. And no worries, we'll protect your family and friends. So, you're safe in shelter. Can you go inside now?" The other man said, as he looking eyes to eyes with Minato, disagree could be heard from the other soldier, but he didn't say it out loud. Seeing he already achieve the objective he want, Minato nodded as he going back to inside not questioning the man with the boy, as the man has been generous to let him know the situation. For that, Minato respected the man, and also his gut feeling was telling him, he was right to trust the man's words.

"What a interesting boy.. Right, Masaki?" the man said

"Yes, father.." nodded the boy as they continue their mission.

Later, the boy's named was known to world as "_Crimson Prince_" for his exploits in defending Sado. Which the aftermath of the battle will change certain boy's live name Kichijouji Shinkurou, later known as "_Cardinal George_"

Unknown to them, the blue-haired boy going to make the decision that will be changing his live, and his surrounding. Which involves them all in the later years.

* * *

**TL: I won't updating the new chapter soon. And also, sorry for Minato/Makoto's fans. I felt like I'm going to kill Minato/Makoto soon when I decide to create this story which kill me off too. He was my Fav, I tell you !**

**Reason I won't updating soon was, my mood was in dump after reading some comments from my fav novels. Blasphemy! It's make me back in the situation I was dealing before, an hour ago, exactly. Well, it really kills my mood to write at the moment. Thanks to that, my target to finish 2 chapters today was stopped. I'm not going to write more and soon.**

**This chapter's story might be rushed and not going to be enjoyable or good to the point bad, to read. For that, I apologize for taking your time to read it. And thanks again for reading it.**

**Ps. Thanks for the reviews and recommendation, really appreciate it. Especially the recommendation about the beta, thanks again mate. ****Appreciate it again, if someone would like to volunteer as my beta, well although your opionion more than enough. Thanks again. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own either the Persona series or Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei._

_This is a mixed story made from my imagination or my boredom of my daily basis. :P_

* * *

_"Strong minds discuss ideas, average minds discuss events, weak minds discuss people" **Socrates.**_

* * *

When the morning come, the first thing escaped from my mouth is sigh.

"I wish, I could skip the ceremony today." My heart broke when I remember that I need to wake up and prepared myself for school.

Yup, today was the day of my high school entrance ceremony. Remembering my past life, there's a time that I need to attend this kind of things. Except, for this time, no one going to wake me up and guide me to the school. I'm not the transfer student anymore, but you could say I'm just transferring to here (Tokyo). Or the correct way to say, I'm just 'move in'.

It still 2 hours left before the ceremony start, I checked the time when I finish put on my school uniform. Truth to be said, the uniform feels cramped which consist of 3 layers which the long-sleeve shirt with tie, vest part and the blazer part. It feels so weird as I not used to it. Well, it can't be helped, as that was the standard uniform of my school. Wish I could find the way to customize it, for more comfortable to wear later, as I'm going to my new school.

If you ask me, why I'm going so early to the school was, first, I'm not familiar to the school so, it was much better to coming earlier and make myself familiar to the area. I don't have anyone to guide me this time. Second, I could find someplace to sleep without thinking I'm going to be late, that was the most important reason why I'm taking this choice. I can't make _them_ disappointed to me after all, as is been a while since I saw _them. _It doesn't matter though, is just I want _them_ proud of me (smile).

* * *

Arrived at school, I spend my time looking around the building. If I must to say, this school design appear more like a campus than your typical high school. Well, the same can be said about my 'old-previous high school'. It's not normal. Or all the high school in this era is like this? I don't know.

"I'm sleepy" I walk around, looking for place to rest after checking out the school. I'm not so sure how much time left until it was time to enter auditorium. Just FYI, why I need to wait until the time to enter the auditorium instead of directly going and have my rest in there, it was because the auditorium was closed due them doing the rehearsal for the ceremony.

How about staying in some facilities or cafe? Yup, they're closed today. Damn. I curse my luck as why they close it today. Especially the cafe. I mean, what going to happen if there's some student that starving out here, looking for food but the cafeteria was closed. Can you imagined what's going to happen to that student?

Well, obviously that student 'needed' going to outside, looking for food.

Let's stop with the nonsense now, I feels like a some 'peoples' was laughing at me as I thought of this. Lucky. I found a bench in the courtyard. Alas, there's someone sitting there already, well it doesn't matter as it's only one person there. I walk to the said person that immersed himself on reading his mobile terminal. I call him.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sitting here?"

The said person look at me, from his face, I can sense bewildered and unease for a second there. Am I disturbing him or maybe the seats were reserved for his friends? Is what I think as I quickly add something and smile wryly to him.

"If that was not good, is fine. I can find another seat as well." as I politely told him.

"..No, please help yourself" He replied me with small smile and continuing the things he do before. I thanked him and take a seat beside him. As I'm preparing to sleep, I adjust my earphones to cover my ears properly, blocking every noise around me that, I don't know why there's a loud noisy sound the moment I'm sitting here, as I don't like to be disturbed when I'm so sleepy right now.

With this, I'm drift off to my beloved dream. And my name is..

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Don't put me in the same place as you**_

_Arisato Minato, 17 years old. Class: 1-A_

Freshmen of the First High School affiliated with the National University of Magic.

_Shiba Miyuki, 16 years old. Class: 1-A_ (Representative)

"To think we got a lot of talented students this year, the freshmen of this year sure convincing for the next win of NSC[Nine School Competition]" said the man looking at the student lists to the old man beside him.

"You're right, seeing their test result, I think they could possibly match the scion of the Ichijou family" replied the old man.

"Ichijou family? As the Ichijou from the Ten Master Clans?"

"Correct. He'll be attending Third High this year, together with Cardinal George."

"Woah! To think even Cardinal George. Third High going to be strong competition again for this year"

"Mmm.. Indeed. They going to be more dangerous though for the year after."

"Ah, after the 'Triumvirate' graduate, right?"

"Mmm.." nodded the old man.

"But, I think it should be alright, as we also have heir from Morisaki clan. On that note, director. I got question to ask."

"What is it?"

"Why Shiba Miyuki is the representative, based on-"

"He is not good.." said the old man, walking away.

"Hah? ... Not good? Perfect scores are not good?" mutter the man, dumbfounded.

* * *

I can heard someone was talking around me, I don't know who is it, I'm not bothering to check it, while continuing dozing off. As why I know there's someone talking beside me, one thing that I could think off is my earphones is a bit loose, so that I could heard their voice. Damn, I need to repair it later. I think it was caused by the impact from last time.

"Hey, are you new student too?" said someone, sounds like female, I'm not so sure who she talking too.

...

"It's almost time for the ceremony" she said again. Well, I'm not bothering.

...

"Hey, are you okay?" she said again, with worried voice.

...

I can feels someone close her/his distance to me. I feel like the person was stretching her/his hand to my earphone(maybe). Before the person could do anything, I grab her/his wrist and look at her/him face-to-face. In front of me, stand a student who majority of people will agreed if I said she's a beauty. She's shorter than average, maybe around 150-155. Despite that, she got a well-proportioned body and looks like someone with good personality although I can feel some mischievous behind it. Speaking of which, I look to my side where the guy sitting beside me supposed to be. He's gone, huh. Maybe this young lady was speaking to me since before. I feels bad.

I putting back my attention to her again, to my surprised, she just staring at me. Is there something on my face? I asked myself in mind. Looking at her for awhile, I noticed she got a pretty ruby like-red eyes and I think she's a upperclassmen or my senpai. I let out a bit cold sweat upon realizing it. And, ukh, senpai. Why don't you said anything, while frown appear on my face.

...

Silence

...

"Ah, the ceremony almost start now. Are you okay?" Finally, I said in my mind, this silence kind of hard to break, especially if the person involved was keep looking at you like that. While, I could avoid it with my usual disposition, but I kind feel some guilt with how her eyes looks, as if she got something to say but not be able too.

"I'm okay, thank for the concern, senpai" I thanked her as I think it must be trouble.

"Well, is my job after all. Speaking of which, can you release my hand now?" she said as she smile. Ups, I forgot that I was holding her wrist. I quickly release it, which I can see there's mark on it. I think, I grab it too hard, it must be hurt. I quickly apologize to her which she doesn't mind.

"I'll be on my way now, senpai. Thanks for your help again." I quickly bow as I want to get out of here, fast.

"Wait, can I know your name?"

Is this what we called, your senpai pretending to be good in front of you (don't mind about the previous incident), asking your name, so she can write it down, and bully you later on? No, no, no. Wait, since when I start thinking like this. It seems like, I read too much manga or novel lately, no, that's fine. I think it was thanks to their bad influence. Well ...

"Minato.. my name is Arisato Minato.. I'll see you next time senpai" I said as I excuse myself from her.

* * *

Without Minato knowing, the girl was grinning ear to ear right now.

She is Saegusa Mayumi, the oldest daughters in the Saegusa Family of Ten Master clan, also the student council president of the First High School.

"What an unexpected meeting. He's different compare to the rumor though" said Mayumi letting out her thought. Previously, as her job expected her to do. She was doing patrol around the school building, helping new students who don't know their way to the auditorium. While walking around, she found some commotion or more exactly a gossip from the others student about the courtyard. (She's eavesdropping)

"Wow.. Just what that bloom.. with the weed"

She stopped her track after hearing it. She then make her way to the talking student, and inquire more information about it.

".. Ah, President. We not sure what that Course 1 student thinking as he was sitting with the Course 2, on the bench in courtyard" the talking student told Mayumi, as they are thinking what nonsense that Course 1 student doing, as Mayumi could hear feel some despise in their words.

Sighing in her mind, it's been know, that the school was divide into to 2 Courses. Course 1 or **Blooms** is the students who have the emblem designed in their the left side chest area of their blazers with an eight-petaled flower on. As for the Course 2 who don't have that are called **Weeds**. Is not because they didn't have emblem on, was the caused they sneered upon.

It's because there's only a handful who possess such talent for magic. And given to that the number of people who can teach magic is very insufficient, it is unavoidable that the more talented ones be given priority. So, as they called, the Course 2 students could be called 'spares' as they are the ones who fill the gap if the Course 1 students dropped out. And also, right from the beginning, Course 2 students are accepted under the condition that no one will teach them, which also one of the reason, there's a feeling of superiority created in Course 1 students, as they think they are better than the Course 2 students.

However, for Mayumi, she seemed to think otherwise. Never did she held hint of contempt and belittlement to the Course 2 students. In fact, the words she heard from them was intrigued her. As she said her thanks to the talking students, she make her way to the courtyard.

And never she imagined how her first meeting goes with the blue-haired boy to be such.

* * *

By the time I entered the auditorium, more than half the seats were already filled up. Since, I know there's designation for where do you like to seat, I got my eyes to the corner empty seat near the last row, hoping the seat was empty. To my dismay, someone already occupied my desired seat.

'Well, it's fine though. It might be nice, if I could find another seat near the last row. I'm still sleepy' I comfort myself as looking around for an empty seat close to last row. Speaking of that, I spot an empty seat close to the guy from before. And talk about my luck today, it was occupied by the other students now. It left only one seat know. Well, I think the guy from before doesn't mind though, as long as I ask him, I think he won't disagree.

When I walking to that way, I feels like a lot of eyes were on me. Or not?. Well, I don't really care, as I make my way quickly before someone taking that seat, again.

Taking off my earphones, I ask the guy from before if I could sit beside him.

"Hey, we meet again. Sorry for the trouble again, do you mind if I sitting here?" He was quite surprise, I could tell. Not only him though, the girls beside him too, looking at me with shock. It's kind of trouble if people looking at you like that. I dismissed their expression, and smile slightly, while he nodding his head.

"Please help yourself, again"

"Thanks" I said nodding to him, while putting my earphones on again. Looking at me, the guy expressed kind of bewilderment expression, only for a sec, though. For other people, maybe they won't believe it, if I said the guy was confused before, as you can see him quite of expressionless. As for me, it was see-through. Maybe because he was almost with my previous self? Well, I don't want to think too much about it. It's not good, to involved yourself with someone's privacy when meeting for first time or maybe you can count this the second time?

Anyway, I dozing off to my sleep, after putting my earphones on. Yup, no more annoying noise now.

'Ah, I forgot asking his name.. Well, let's do it after when I wake up' I thought as I didn't following the ceremony goes. Which going to be trouble me later on.

* * *

Miyuki's reply address was outstanding as expected. Tatsuya never had the slightest thought that his little sister would fumble at something like this. Even though she was fired up and included a number of pretty dangerous phrases in her reply address, she managed to set them up properly and they didn't sound thorny at all. As expected, his little sister would probably be surrounded by boisterousness from tomorrow onward.

The young man sitting beside Minato was called Shiba Tatsuya, 17 years old, Course 2 students. If not from the fact, Tatsuya had called the female student who was standing on top of the stage, his younger sister. No one going to believe it, as if they are siblings, they are siblings who don't resemble each other at all.

Speaking of his sister, his sister is the Course 1 student, same with the one male student that sitting beside him now. The boy could be said interest him a bit, or more like he can't figure out this person at all. As for why, in their first meeting, it could be it kind of shocking him, that the person suddenly asking him permission, politely. While he doing that, he doesn't mind the surrounding us were in uproar. Well, to be exact they're sneered at me and him, while I don't really mind as I fully aware my place. As for him, he just ignored them altogether.

We sitting together quite for a while, and you could said, a lot of people intentionally going back-and-forth in front of us, glancing with curiosity. I don't like it. I sighing on my mind.

I checked the time, and there were another thirty minutes until the entrance ceremony start. I glanced at him again, and to my surprise, actually he was asleep.

'Don't tell me, he was asleep since earlier?' I thought as I sigh again. I thinking of waking him up, but I quickly dismissed that thought, as we're just stranger. Closed my mobile terminal, here I got ambushed by student council president.

'And here again, he was sitting beside me' I glanced to my side, resigned. As why again, the gazes from the other peoples to here was incomparable than the first one. Thanks to Miyuki, that their attention shifted. I smiled as, my eyes making eyes contact to my sister, which she smiling back.

"Hey, Shiba-kun, is he your friend?" Erica whispered while glance at him. Do we look like a friend?

"No, we just meet this morning" I told her the truth.

"Really? So, why he's purposely sitting here then? Don't he know, this is Course 2 students' area?" I don't know if you ask me why. Honestly, that was also my question, as he obviously could see, the difference between Course 1 students and Course 2 students. Maybe because our first meeting (we already acquainted with each other?) or this is only the seat he can find? No, there's still a lot the other seat before.

"E-Erica.. Don't be like that, Shiba-kun also said he doesn't know, right?" said the other girl, her name is Mizuki.

"But... Well, whatever then..."

Speaking of that, I still didn't know his name. I thought as I glanced to his way, which I found out, he was asleep, 'again'.

* * *

"Minato-kun~ Wake up~~" I startled as someone suddenly take off my earphones and calling me with such 'a melodious way'. Still in a half-asleep state, I shook my head as to make me fully awake, while thinking who was calling me with that intimate-way-to address someone, before, in this school.

'It's bad, that might be dangerous if people with bad intention approaching me in that state' as I thought of my carelessness too, while making a mental note in my mind.

I look up to the person who been calling me with such friendly way. Yup, it's a beauty from before. Stood in front of me face-to-face.

"...Senpai, you're too close" I told her, as she keep looking at me with her hands on her waist.

"Geez.. You troublemaker-boy. What are you doing here until this time?" she pouted as she retreating a step making distance between us.

"... I was here for the entrance ceremony" Yup, and I fell asleep after that.

"And what time is it now? Don't tell me, you've been asleep for a whole time?" I checked my watch as she said that. Upss, is that late already. I've no excuse.

"... I'm sorry for the trouble again, senpai" I quickly stand up and bow, apologizing to her. Shaking her head, shelet out sigh, I feel guilty.

"It's means you didn't get you ID card today.. Sigh.. *mumble* What a trouble, well I can use this later.. *mumble**smirk*" I let out a sigh as I don't think I need to hear the last part of this senpai self-talk. It sounds bad.

"President, what are you doing here? As for the clean-up, let us do it, you can going home now" called a male student who was approaching senpai, which she told the male student, she didn't mind. As the male student keep insisting but stopped when realizing I'm there. He coughed up then nodded to the girl and make his leave.

'President?' Surprise, was written over my place.

To think the girl was the executive member of this school. As answering my question.

"Ah, I didn't introduced myself properly yet. Sorry about that, I' the student council president of the First High school, Saegusa Mayumi. Written as 'seven grass', read as Saegusa. Anyway, nice to meet you, Minato-kun" she smiled as she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, president. As you know already, my name is Arisato Minato. Sorry again for the trouble" I said as I bow politely.

"Yupp, yupp.. Is alright~~" she said lightly, as she patted my head.

"...Errr" puzzled by her conduct, she then continued.

"Instead, you need to help me clean this up then, Minato-kun" she smile mischievously when saying that.

Is this a revenge, president? I screamed in my mind. Well, nothing could be change, I resigned myself to task now. Thinking a way to finish the work as soon as possible.

We starting our cleaning right away. Looking at senpai who kind of trying hard to move some tool. I quickly take over her part and encourage her to do something easier as I'm handling the rest. Well, I think it was partly my fault that they delayed the cleaning here. To the information that I'd likely to know by tomorrow, it was partly someone's scheme that will make me quite regretting over it.

* * *

"Fu~ Finally, it's done.. Good work, Minato-kun" Senpai said as we finish cleaning the last part.

"..Mmmh..." I nodded to her words, as I picking up my blazer. It was so hot and bothersome, when you doing the cleaning, that's the reason why I'm taking off the blazer part.

"Hehehe.. let's go home then~ It's kind of late now" she smiled when checking time.

Indeed. It's really late now, as today the school only holding entrance ceremony, that supposed to finish around mid-noon which include issuing the ID card to students.

Due to, there's only one path between the train station and the school, I was ended up walking home, together with senpai. Speaking of senpai, I didn't talk much to her. Well, to be exact I don't want to. I don't know why but I feel unease as she keep smiling on our way right now. Umm, I can feel, she was looking at me just now. I sighed.

"Senpai.."

"Hmmm? Yes, Minato-kun?

"Well, I didn't get my ID card today, so how do I get it, later?"

"Oh, you can 'actually' get it issued by the help of the student council tomorrow" Mayumi smiled hearing my question. While I now, know that was not a problem. The 'actually' part kind of bothering me though.

"Then, president. Can you help me, tomorrow?"

'Huh? What's with that look, senpai?' I thought as senpai show me a dumbfounded face. It quickly vanish though.

"Sure. Then I'll see you tomorrow, Minato-kun." She grinned mischievously, saying her good bye. I just wish, it's nothing bothersome when seeing her like that *=.=*. I entered the pod thinking what's going to happen tomorrow. Overall, my thought about this school not really bad. Did I forgot mentioned about my school that supposed to be, not a normal school? It's Magic High School, and why I'm here again? It was because they discovered me using magic , first of all, in every country 'maybe' the person's a talented individual, won't be given permission to study aboard. Why aboard, because I wasn't in Japan when that happen, so I was called back, and recommended, to continue my study here.

The first time that happen, I was thinking the school maybe annoying. As is not like any normal school, here, everything is not important except the talent of your magic. I can feel quite of the trouble coming when I heard this. But, I can't refuse it as well. As _they_ already wish me to come back, for as why I choose First High, it was unknown reason, even for me. It just _their_ wish.

Well, looks like my worry unfounded though. Seeing the senpai like that, oh don't forget to mention about the guy before, the school was quite normal, I think. When I said 'quite', it just their volume of gossiping people was way too loud.

* * *

It's morning now. Again, I sleep too soundly. Thinking about it, this life is not really bad. As long there's not bad peoples around. About that, I can't says anything though. There's always people with bad attention around. As for why, I always worry about it. My position didn't give me the luxury to let people know my identity. It will bad.

It just makes me thinking about the past, why I even choose this position again. The position that you can't let down your guard to anyone. Trouble will surely 100% come, if people know.

Yup, I don't know either.

First Course and Second Course are separated onto different floors. I read my mobile guide again, as I frowned.

'What a distinction' I thought. I read again, another line and another lines. Wow, this school kind of... what's with this difference of treatment.

I looking around my surrounding.

'They didn't care, eh?' I thought as the people around me just act like usual. But, with that, I can see clearly that their interaction only with their own Course students.

"...Mmmm.. Let's get to class first, and ask senpai regarding this."

I walked myself to the room, greeting them. No reply.

**'Hahahaha.. Minato, you've been ignored' **said Jack Frost that I've equipped.

'Shut up. Why you suddenly appear though?' I said with a bit shame.

**'Just want to checking your new school. Hey, there's a beautiful chicks there. Go get them, tiger'** he said, pointed to somewhere. I sighed as hearing his words. Well, whatever. I ignored him.

I checked my mobile guide again, where I supposed to sit. Yup, that side. Why is kind of crowded, though?

When I make my way over there. I realize as why a lot of students put their attention here.

'That's why..' I sighed to my mind as I got the answer.

At my right side, stood 3 girls. One is sitting though. Yup, one of the girl could be said the one who is pulling all the attention of the students.

When I said a beauty, she's a real beauty, that I think that was abnormal. Well, if I never meet another girl with that quality, I'll surely (or not) like them. Speaking of the girl, somehow she looks familiar to someone I know. But I can't make out who is that.

Back to the reality, I nodded to them, while taking my seat. As always, nothing to do before class start, so I put my earphones on again. Immersing myself with the music. As I don't want to listening to the boys' jealousy that you could said, loud enough.

I sighed myself again. I'll getting old more than my age show. Well, I'm going to be a lot more older if you count the life, I lived in my previous one till now too.

Finally, the orientation start. The teacher come in, and congratulated for our admission. Speaking of which, turns out the representative-san also in our class. He/She name's Shiba. Which one is it.

The teacher only said some few words, before off to his next class. Yup, that's not a lot of teacher in the magic high school. You could said insufficient. That's the difference treatment that going to differentiate the Course 1 and Course 2 students.

Well, I really dislike people that looking down the other like that. What I'm saying is, we're students in same school. Is not we supposed to help each other, if they can't get the guidance of the teacher? If Mitsuru was here, she's going to beat the students who were saying the things like that. Well, that is not going to be happen at the first place though, if this is Mitsuru we talking about. She going to get enough headcount before that happen. I smirked when I thought about it.

Anyway, should I follow the teacher's recommendation. Well, let's follow first. Oh, and I need to find senpai.

"Excuse me, could you help me with-.." I asked the arrogant looking guy beside me. I shouldn't ask him, though.

"What?! I can't help you, we need to rush to the next class"

Wow, so rude. I cringed a bit when I heard the way he was talking. After saying that, he and his friends, quickly walk away.

".. What a 'good' classmate that I got there" Well, it must be embarrassed for him, though. Getting rejected by the beauty. I laughed a bit, remembering his face as I make my way to the next class. I think I should ask the beauty beside me before, well, at least she doesn't look like someone that haughty right?

* * *

Wow.. I'm speechless. So this is magic school, huh. I'm excited when seeing the class that the teacher explain.

"Is there anyone who can explain the nature of systematic emission magic?" the teacher asks, as the arrogant looking guy going to answer it.

"Pfft..." I can't hold my giggle, hearing him, answering question with question. And that was loud enough to be the center of attention. Woah, he glaring at me now.

"How about.. hmm.. Arisato-kun, do you mind giving us your thought?" Ups, thanks to my carelessness , it's my turns now. Looking at me, the guy was sneering to me with his friends. Well, let's see if I got this right.

"... Systematic emission magic is a magic which interferes with the movement and interaction of subatomic particle and composite particle. I not so sure, this is enough to answer your question, sensei. And I apologize for my behavior before, sensei" I said as I bow a bit, as I kind of impolite when laughing at the guy.

"Very good concise answer, Arisato." I thanked the teacher for his recognition. The guy and his friends before, was speechless as I got the right one. Well, it doesn't matter though.

After that, the teacher told us that we got around 1 hour for break. I can use this time to looking around for senpai first. As I heard, I can't use any facilities in here, without my ID card. Well, I want it to finish as soon as possible as I don't like putting something on hold. It's bothersome. And I don't want too much close-contact with senpai. She got this devilish-charm feeling that I can't put a finger on what she's going to do (her evil plan).

* * *

I found out that, our class's first afternoon lesson, is senpai's practice lesson. A chance~. Time to go to cafeteria then.

Ups, I don't know why that guy always looking for trouble. He's hopeless, how can he speaks to the other like that. I sighed looking at him like that.

Speaking of which, I noticed the guy from the ceremony, there. Friends? Oh, he was talking to the beauty in my class. I smiled without me knowing, as there's still a student that didn't think of looking down the other. As expected, of the class representative. She's turns out to be our representative-san at entrance ceremony. I found out, after listening to the other student's talk.

The guy from the bench give in with his friends, and shamelessly, the guy from my class taking their seat without thanking them. What a etiquette.

Accidentally making the eye-contact with the guy from the bench, I apologize to him behalf my classmate. He doesn't mind though, as he nodded back.

Well, it's time for melonpan.

* * *

Hoo~ she's amazing. As expected of a talent that only appear every 10 years.

I was surprised. Senpai looks like a different person from yesterday. They said, senpai's specialty was in long-ranged precision shooting magic. Hm~ I could ask her to train together next time. Let's gauge my magic with senpai's later~~

I was in deep thought, not knowing that the lesson was over.

"President.." I called senpai, as she wiped her sweat.

"Hmm~ Minato-kun? I don't know that you was watching my practice lesson, before." she smiled. Well, I was standing in the middle of the crowd, it's going to be amazing, if you aware of me.

"Yes. Because I heard, it was your practice lesson. Anyway senpai, you're amazing" I praised her, as she deserve it.

"Really? That's not a sarcasm isn't it?" she frowned a bit. Err, why you thinking like that? Maybe, it was because I said it with my bored expression?

"..Believe me, senpai. You're amazing before" I said again, smiling.

"Mmm~.. I'll believe you then~" she hummed.

"Senpai, about my ID card-"

"Hmph! As expected you only come to find me about your personal thing. I think you're serious there." she suddenly looked upset. I don't know what's happened as why she's like that. Is that my fault. I frowned a bit looking at her

* * *

"So, here you go" Senpai pouted, giving the ID card to me. Her mood still cranky. She didn't talk to me since the practice lesson. I sighed looking at her like that, its feels like I'm getting old, every time I was dealing with her.

'Better leave now' I thought as I said my thanks to her. At the moment, I turns my head to the school gate direction.

'What the heck, they're doing again?' I frowned looking at the representative-san and the group from the cafeteria before. Should I tell senpai about it? I thought myself while looking at her, still pouting in the corner. By the way, we met up in the hall again after her practice lesson end, as she need to ask the council member to finalize my card.

"..Senpai, congratulations. Seems like some students needs your guidance over there." I said to her as I pointed the direction to the gate.

"Geezz... Minato-kun! Why you always giving me trouble" She complained to me. Hey, hey, hey, it's not me who the one giving you trouble, but that arrogant looking-what his name again? Morishita?Morishige? dude.

"Err... Senpai-"

"Minato-kun, please go there and arbitrated them first. I need to call Mari.." She said as she leaving me with the task. Arbitrate them? Are you serious? You overstimate me too high, senpai. I cried as my day not running smoothly today. Well, let's finish this as soon as possible then. I encourage myself as I make my way there.

* * *

"Won't you all stop being such a poor losers?" Wow, that girl was fierce. As I heard she talked about representative-san is choice. Listening to her talks, I understand more than enough what's their problems. Just, I'm not so sure about, why the representative-san going "hum-and haw" though. So, what should I do now? for senpai to solve it? B. Involve myself in? C. Just waiting and see how it goes?. Let's choose the option C then. I was standing in the side, looking how the 2 party will continue their fight. Such a waste of my valuable sleep.

"We've asked her!"

"That's right! We're sorry for Shiba-san, but we just want a little more time!" What a full compassion fight, I watched my classmates making their retort.

"Ha! That's just self-justification. Find a better time for it." Retort the other party. I give thumps up from the side to the guy who saying that words, while making the others who aware of me, dumbfounded. Adding fuel to the fire, the short-bright haired girl add her thought on the topic.

'Bulleyes!' What a fine retort from the girl. That Mori-mori guy must be ashamed. And I was right on the that.

"Shut up! Another class, much less Weeds, has no right to interfere in matters concerning us Blooms!" said the Mori-guy

"We're all the same freshmen. You guys are Blooms, but right now just how are you any better than us?" I'm going to give that glasses-girl two thumps if not because the things are getting bad now. Where are you senpai. Just what I'm doing to you that I deserve to clean this mess, I sighed as I prepared to step in.

"..If you want to know just how much better, I can show you" the Mori-guy said as the other party challenging him, yup it was the guy who I give thumps up to, the Western-Japanese looking guy. The Mori-guy then draw his specialized CAD that compare to the general CAD, possess the ability to invoke magic faster.

'Not good, the guy won't make it in time.' I move as I see, the short-bright haired girl also making her move.

"Eek!"

"Ugaah!" the scream came from the Mori-guy aiming his CAD. His handgun CAD had been knocked from his hand. And he was lying on the floor now.

Before their eyes, the girl was casually singing a baton which I assumed as CAD, while looking surprised at me. Looks like, I taking her spot. Beside me, the Mori-guy was lying on the ground as I used One-Arm Shoulder Throw on him.

Seems like, we make it in time.

"You-.."

"Hey, you were planning on whacking my hand as well, weren't you?" The short-haired girl seems want to say something to me, but got cut off by her western-japanese friend.

"A~ra, I wouldn't do that. As, at this distance, the body moves faster, no?~"

"If, that was the truth. Don't laugh it off so unnaturally like that!"The guy pointed as the girl was giving a 'kind' of laughter, which I think she purposefully doing that. They keep their bantering which is kind of funny, looking at how the two of them really compatible with each other. I think it's better if I didn't mention that to them.

I don't know if they're forgetting their "enemy" before them now, as the two still engaged in their own confrontation. Looking around, everyone were taken aback by them. While, I think the things going to end soon. Yup, dear my 'amazing' classmate, as they hearing my prayer. They lost it. What a trouble, and where are you again, my dearest 'senpai'.

Should I stop that girl? I staring the girl who was with representative-san this morning. I don't know why she decided to take action, though. As she doesn't looks like a person who despise Course 2 students like the Mori -guy. Or, I was mistaken? You can says that I quite proud of myself when its come judging people's character, you know. As, I can perceive, the general idea about their character by meeting them for the first time.

'Well, let's start with putting of this fire first' I thought as I prepared to stop her magic, so I could talk this out. It's going to be bad case, if someone mistook what is she doing, right now.

"Stop right there! Using attack magic on others for any reason other than self-defense is not just a violation of school rules, it's a criminal offense!" The expansion activation sequence of the girl was shattered by a bullet of Psions. The one owner of the voice and had fired the Psion bullet was not other than our 'dearest senpai', the Student Council President, Saegusa Mayumi.

Goodness gracious, finally this 'senpai' had come. What a timing, and how long does it takes you to call someone, s-e-n-p-a-i-? I frowned as looking at her. She noticed my frown, as I could see a smirk on her face, which quickly go away replaced by serious-looking expression. I know this is a set-up!

"You're students from 1A and 1E aren't you? I'll hear you out. Please come along" said the girl next to senpai, which later I know, she was the Public Moral Chief, Watanabe Mari. A beautiful woman with ikemen looks paste on it. I'm going to get trouble again, if I let someone know about this name. She's a strict person, from her looks and handling things. As her CAD already deployed and expanded her activation sequence. Resistance would lead to your dead(punishment) harder.

Well, it's not involved me though. I just helping senpai over there, as I checked the time.

The bench guy and representative-san suddenly walked over to senpai's place.

By the looks at it, Mari-senpai also confused at the two.

To my surprise, the guy was apologizing to senpai, while explaining the course of how the things happen, saying it was only pranks?

Hmm?

He also explained why the girl that was with representative-san in the morning trying to use attack magic on them. Listening to their talk, I found out the guy got an unexpected talent, as he can read the activation sequence. He's good. And not about that 'analyses' skill but in how he dealing this situation.

'Just, he degraded himself too much' I thought as I think, he doesn't looks like the person that like doing this kind of think.. I don't know, why I'm thinking that way. It just, he got this different vibe compare to the normal students or more like, the one that kind of similar to me. He's suspicious. I can tell you that.

'Let's decided it later, if he's dangerous or not' I looking at his way, as I saw senpai leaving. Thinking that the problem was solved, as I'm going to leave-...

'They still at it, huh?'

"Don't think I owe you anything" said the Mori-guy still being shameless with the others. My 'dear' classmate were glaring the other party which they supposed be thankful to them.

As the other party, they only had a rather 'ah man' look to it. Replying the mori-guy, the bench guy which his name I didn't catch before, said he doesn't worry about it. They still keep their bantering, although no magic involved now. Oh, the mori-guy name is Morisakin Shun, as why I know, he just introduced himself. As for the bench guy's name.

"I still don't acknowledge you, Shiba Tatsuya. Shiba-san's place should be us-" It's Shiba Tatsuya. Shiba? Shiba? Hmm? I frowned while listening to it.

"And you, Arisato Minato. Which side are you? I won't forget the things you do to me today, it's only a luck! Next time, you going to-" Mori-guy said that to me, while pointing his finger, supported by his co.

Uh, huh? I only asked by senpai, you know. Well, they not going to know anyway, as the culprit who set me up already gone. As I thought of that, not listening to the rest of his words. I said something to Mori-guy and the other.

"Pathetic.. Please, don't put me in the same place as you guys" I said with my cold detached tone, shocking them. Putting my earphones on, I make my leave as suddenly I was stopped by someone who pulling my collar from the back.

"Where are you going, Minato-kun~?" said the melodious and trouble-sounding voice from my back. Yup, it's senpai. It's not you go already, why are you coming back? I frowned again looking at her. As answering my question, she smiled at me.

"Now, now, now~ as you're violating the school rules, Mari said that you need to come along, so I just volunteer myself to bring you there, instead your punishment getting worst, okay?~"

Punishment? Violating school rules? Hah? When I did that?

"Fufufu~ Let's go now, shall we?~ You're a bad boy, Minato-kun. It's just your second day in school and here, the things that you did~" I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong here but, don't you think you look too happy, senpai?

"...Let's go then" I stop my urge to sigh, as I complying this evil-schemer senpai. Feeling, it's kind of quiet around me. I switch my gazes to the surroundings. Yup, they dumbfounded. Well, can't blame them looking how our exchanges goes.

'I'm so going to be 'popular' tomorrow, huh?' I deadpan, thinking what rumor that going to come out this time. Such a bad luck, and it's been my second day of this school.

**'It's not this was rather same with your first day at Gekkoukan High?' **Listening to my dilemma, Orpheus decided to adding salt on my wound.

'Err... Forget it, then...'

**'Not forgetting, your Genius-Charismatic-Badass attributes. Especially the charms.' **He telling me something that I don't want to hear again as for why I get into this situation.

_To be continue~_

* * *

**TL: This chapter supposed to be done last week, but, thanks to my laziness~and something was up. Yup, I missed my chance and considering, is better if I didn't upload it. Why laziness mentioned? Coz' I was planning to add some omake after this story, yet I'm too lazy... -_-**

**I'll do it in the next chapter. But, I'm not too sure, when I could updated the next one, as my laptop was down and my laziness coming again.**

**Don't know, if this chapter was satisfy and with how I wrote the story(which I know, I'll garner quite a lot criticism). And as why I still decide to upload it, I'm feeling bad if I didn't even post it and hear your opinion about it. Feel bad, as I thought of this chapter from a long time ago, and I just got time to write it.**

**As always, thanks, for taking your time to read the story. Some feedback might be nice. **

**PS. If you ask me, why I suddenly rushed the story to the current time. Well, because I got a plan for that. (Note: Mayumi's the star of this chapter) **

**See you next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey everyone~ Happy Belated New Year~ sorry for the long delay of update. As always, thanks for taking your time reading this story. It's really late lol so sorry for that_**

**_Ps. Bad grammar, ya have been warned._**

**_ Anyway, thanks for keep following this story, please bear with my bad grammar, though. See ya~_**

**_Please PM me if you'd like to be my beta/editor/etc.. _**

_Contact me on my_**_ discord app_**_. Check_**_ my Profile _**_for the_**_ name. _**_Thanks yo~_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own either the Persona series or Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei._

_This is a mixed story made from my imagination or my boredom of my daily basis. :P_

* * *

_Next day~_

By the time I entered the room, all the students' attention was into me as they quit whatever they're doing and looking or to be more exact, glaring at me.

'Well, it's nothing surprising, though.' I thought, while going to my designated seat.

The representative-san in my right side still in the same condition like yesterday. Surrounding by the others. I kind of pity her, as it looks troublesome, should I help her?. I nodded to their side, as she and the other girls noticed my presence. She's my neighbor in this year. Well, at least it's best to be on good terms with your neighbor, as I'm going to trouble her in a lot of ways~

Ups, looks like senpai's evilness affected me, people going to be troubled by how I said that.

I mean, I might be asking for her note frequently, which going to trouble her many times. She looks like a diligent student, same could be said for the others two. By the way, I still didn't introduce myself to them, while knowing they already aware of me (*Note: he's popular now. LoL). Well, let's say something to my neighbor. Good etiquette always welcomed by others, right.

"Good-.."

"Hey, Arisato!"

As dense as ever, never looking at the situation. Mori-guy coming and start to interrupt my(soon) greeting. I'm displeased.

"Well, it's not Morisaki-san and friends. Good morning, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?!" sarcasm could be heard from me, well it can't be helped as he started it first.

"Y-you! Do you know what are you doing yesterday?!"

"Yes, I'm well aware of my conduct yesterday, something wrong with that?" I smiled when I told them that. Anger, confuse, irritate and blushed(?) faces could be seen around my classmate who observing our exchanges.

"You! Are you siding with the 'Weeds'? Why you helping them instead of us 'Blooms'?" Morisaki said supported by his friends and the others telling me that they agreed with him.

"It's doesn't concern you guys why I'm helping them, it's my own choice to make"

"It's concerning us... As "Blooms" we're superior than-..." I let out a sigh while hearing them told me how the "Blooms" are superior than "Weeds", I wonder what's their reaction if they know the truth behind this so-called "Blooms" and "Weeds" , remembering my conversation with senpais yesterday.

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - Trouble_**

_Flashback~_

"So, President. Mind to tell me, which rules I've broken?" I stop my urge to sigh, looking at the person in front of me who was smiling mischievously.

"Well, Minato-kun. Like I said before, using magic to attack others for any reason other than self-defense is a violation of school rules, right? It's also including psychical attack, you know. So, according to the display you do, you've violating one of the school rules and one of the offense, no?" Senpai said seriously.

"In my defense, isn't President's the one who asked me to 'arbitrate' them? I just acted, based on the situation be required, and try to minimize the risks of injury for both parties. So I hope, President and Chief of Public moral committee could pardon my previous action." I said staring at both of them. While senpai was looking at me with serious face and the one doing the talks, beside her, Watanabe-senpai only looking at me without saying anything.

"Minato-kun, while I'm the one who asks you to 'arbitrate' them, did I ever said to you, that you could use violence? No, right? So regarding your punishment-.."

"You know, Mayumi.. You could stop your act now. I don't think he's going to accept it, if you force him like that" said Watanabe-senpai crumbling the serious-looking face president was making.

"Mouu... I almost trap him to it Mari, why you suddenly said so.. You also agreed with this before." retort senpai, while pouting.

"Well, I don't disagreed though. It's just I feel bad using this kind of scheme to him"(Mari)

"Like you're a good person!" (Mayumi)

"Hey, at least, I'm way better compare to you!" (Mari)

"Which way is better than me?!"(Mayumi)

"I'm not treating Hattori like you do" (Mari)

"Ukh.. You scaring A-chan"(Mayumi)

"What? I never do that" (Mari)

"You do!"(Mayumi)

I watched their bantering while massaging my forehead, thinking what I should do in this situation. Hey senpais, what are you going to do if the other students see you guys like this, is not that embarrassing?. Anyway let's see the options, (a) Let them continue ,consequence: sleeping time decreasing (b) Quietly go home, consequence: I'm dead tomorrow if she know I leave without her knowledge (c) Stop them, consequence: it's bothersome(trouble).

Let's choose (c) then, it's most safer and if things goes well, I can go home quickly. So, how am I going to stop them again?

"*cough* *cough*.. President and Watanabe-senpai, do you mind if we going back to the topic?" I said with threatening smile while grabbing their attention towards me.

""Huhh?""

"So, president. What things do you need to do, to even try to 'trap' me, huh?" I said with a cold tone to senpai which shocked her.

"Ehh? Err-.. It's not what I mean Minato-kun, hehe" Senpai said while giving a wry smile.

"Well, senpai. I clearly heard 'trap him' which is me to something. Or could it be I heard it wrong?" I said threatening senpai with my smile (not really a smile as the smile didn't reach to his eyes, (something like this www zerochan net/635287)

"Um.. Err, it's-..." stuttering with her words, senpai looking around avoiding my eyes.

"*sigh* So, care to explain it clearly what do you need from me? You know senpai, I would help you if within my ability"

"Really? Is what are you saying is true?!"

"Yea.. *sigh* as I was saying before-"

"Then, as student council president, I appoint you as student council-.. Eekk! Mari! What are you doing?" retort Senpai rubbing her head that received Mari's headchop.

"Is not you forgetting something here, Mayumi? I agreed with your plan because you said you got one person do you like to recommend for the moral committee? So, by all means it was this guy over here, right?"

Did I just felt this little helping turn out to be more troublesome matter now?

"Well.. I want Minato-kun in student council too" pouted senpai which is cute, just the words she said sounds trouble for me.

"Is not you're going to admit the other one into the student council? Don't forget that's the traditional way. Then, let me drag this one now"

"Ehh! No way, I want Minato-kun too. We will decided on the last person for the moral committee later"

"Err-.. President and Watanabe-senpai. I'm sorry, but I'm going to refuse the offer" I told them out of blue.

""?!"" looking at their surprise faces, I told them the reason.

"You see, I was a transfer and currently living by myself. So, I need to get part-time job to pay my compartment fee." I smiled wryly when I told them that. You could say that I don't like other people to know my living environment, giving me pity or sympathy look. Because this's the choice I decided regarding the promise I made with _them_. And maybe an excuse because it's bothersome :p but they don't need to know that.

"It's that so, then it can't be helped then" (Mari)

"Uuhh... That's was a foul play there, Minato-kun. Honestly, you just thinking it was bothersome, isn't it?

"..." Did she has a mind-reader ability. What an outrageous magic of this era.

"That's incorrect, President. I'll gladly consider joining in, you know *lie*. Especially, when I've been invited personally by our beautiful Student Council President." I told her with smile pasted on my face, which that also kind of surprise to me regarding my smooth talking here. What a fine pick up line I learned from the guys abroad.

...

Silence.

Why your face is red Senpai? And why you suddenly hit me?!

"Oh. Ho-ho-ho, its seems you got your payback there, Ma-yu-mi.." said Mari showing some creepy smile.

"Geez, Minato-kun.. I didn't know that you're a womanizer" Mayumi said while she still hitting me.

Eh? Did I do something wrong?

**'It's indeed your fault, Master.'** Orpheus said in my mind.

**'Master, love to tease a maiden's heart.' **Pixie added.

**'He-ho~ go get her, Master.' **Jack fueled, following by the others.

Can you guys just shut-up at this kind of situation?! And, did I see some popcorn in your hand, Thanatos?!

I rubbing my temple as my Personae(s) laughing at my situation. So senpai, please stop hitting me.

I hold her hands as to stop her, while her smack didn't hurt me at the slightest. From the outside perceptive, it looks like we're a couple that fighting because I got caught of cheating on her *lol*. Which I think, its kind of bad image, if someone who didn't know the real situation to see us. Let's stop this strangeness, will ya.

"*cough* *cough* Stop it will you, Mayumi. Don't you know, you looks like a girl who was upset, catching your boyfriend cheated on you? Anyways, I feels like you've been ignoring my existence here. Let's get back to the topic, will you. And you can continue your lovey-dovey later" said Mari, grabbing our attention.

"Mari! What are you saying?! I just giving this guy lesson, okay?.. *mutter* who's couple.. here..*mutter*" Mayumi pouted.

"Well.. Whatever.." (Mari)

"And Minato.. Can you let go my hands now?" Mayumi said staring at me, with a tint red on her cheeks.

".. Sorry" I quickly let go of her hands. Truth be told, holding senpai's hand is nice, it got soft feeling there, this is a secret, though.

"*Ahem* So, Arisato. Sorry about this troublesome girl. Either way, she's still our Student Council President, though. And thanks for your help to arbitrate Morisaki's group before, we saw it since the beginning. And you didn't violate any rules, since you only helping for their self-defense."

I know this is a set-up! I staring at senpai to see her reaction. She's avoiding it, huh?

"...Just wondering, how can she became our school's Stuco [Student Council] President, huh?.. " I muttered in low voice, as my doubt growing bigger looking at her arguing with Mari now.

".. Are you making fun of me, Minato-kun?!" Mayumi said. How sharp!

"How rude, senpai. I just think you're cute, that's all" I said, try to change the topic. Oh, she's blushing, so cute. You know senpai, my diameter about you being President of Stuco now, is going down drastically *alias Mayumi's unreliable*. Where's your serious looking face from before again?!

"..."

"Okay. I'm going now, Mayumi. Please enjoy your time~" said Mari, grinning mischievously at Mayumi.

"Geez, Mari.. Don't leave me behind now, will you.."

"I just don't want to be a third-wheel here. I'm going to ask Ichihara to come, okay? Or A-chan? Or maybe Hattori? Hohoho~" Mari-senpai seems to enjoy it.

I smiled wryly looking at the two. Thinking, what is wrong with this school is committee? Some kinds of joke? Haha, if you look at me from the other person perceptive, I think my laugh going to looks like c*onan from the detective manga's laugh now. Without me knowing, later on I'm going to change my opinion about the committee that going to surprise me in the future.

Talking about the students committee and the friction arouse from the Mori-guy before.

"..President and Watanabe-senpai. Do you mind indulging me with some answer?" I smiled wryly, regarding the question I'm going to ask them. Looking at the 2, I know they're not the people who going to look down the others like Mori-guy group. But, this is my second meeting (or 3 etc) with them, I can't make judgement based on that yet. While, so far my opinion on them are good. Still, I need to confirm it one more time, as if I can trust them later on or not. I wish, I could. Not entirely, but at least maybe they could be called 'friends'?

I sighed in my mind, thinking about the possibility. This world is cruel. Where the powerless could not do anything, as their life depend with the others. Where taking another person is life was something trivial.

The world with magic as reality. While it's make living environment convenient, it's also make the world like hell as well. With every countries try to strengthen their military, wars could break anytime. Magician is treated like weapons by country. Non-magician is treated like trash by magician. Magician is feared as monster for the non-magician and target of envy and jealously. Kids treated as guinea pig to strengthen the military. Magician family and clan? Are no more than the guinea pig experiment laboratory. What a vicious cycle. All of this because of human's greed towards power, wealth, fame and domination of the others. Human's greed are indeed dangerous. Even the Goddess of the Death itself not that dangerous compare to human's greed. That's how shadows resides and growth in number, 'cause of this vicious cycle of Human's greed.

Sometimes, I just wondering if Its worth using my life to save the humanity? Looking at the world moves now, maybe it's not.

Am I regretting it now? I don't.

Then-..

"Hmm.. What is it?" (Mari)

"This is about Course 1 and Course 2 students.. Tell me the difference between the two of them. Not the uniform, nor because of the entrance exam performance as well. But about the school treatment and the systems. You knows it well, right? That we can't judge someone's capability properly just based on the test. While, the majority of test's result was right on, it doesn't mean that is going to be 100% true. Back again to the purpose of the School established for, it's not that to nurture the magician? So, why is with this different treatment? I'm sorry, I just don't understand this one well."

I told them everything that was on my mind. Cause I know there is a part of society that didn't treat magicians well. Politician also didn't treat magician well, even though the magician's serving the country. The school itself is the only place where the 'candidate/potential' students that could use magics gathered. The only place where they shouldn't get treated differently just because they could use magic. But the supposedly safe place for them, discriminate them, differentiate them just because their low performance, so what is the difference here with the normal high school then? What is the difference with the society then? And let's not talk about the country want to strengthen themselves with magicians as weapons.

Surprise looks could be seen from the both, as the two of them didn't open their mouth, as thinking what I was saying. Am I strange, after all? Did no one, could share my vision in here, after all?

I keep thinking this, while waiting for the two. It might be a small and insignificant step. But, I want my second life fulfilled after all. It's a selfish wish of mine, but I want to see the world where finally, if I'm died, I could tell Kumi, Yuna, Hiiro, and Takuto that the world now is beautiful place. I also want to said that to my previous and precious family and friends [S.E.E.S] the story of my second life.

It might be impossible, but I already start the small step in this world. I also meet with some people who I could trust and share a same vision with me. The work I'm working towards might be paved with dirty job and blood. But, I'm not going to give up.

Awake from my dazed state, Mayumi begin to speak.

"The actual difference between Course 1 and 2 students originally arose because they needed to differentiate the grades for those who passed the entrance exam and who could receive instruction. In the end, it was still a uniform issue.. In the beginning, it was simply because the number of students exceeded expectations and they couldn't change all the embroidery in time."

"Eh?! This-.."I cringed hearing that last sentences. Ignoring my shock, Mayumi continue her story about originally the school used to accept 100 students each year. And now because they need to follow international standards, the school then increased their student body size as the government at that time wanted an immediate results. Adding new students at the beginning of the next school year would have been fine, but they added more students in the middle of the term causing the school not be able to increase the number of educators in that time.

With that, the temporary solution that they could use was to teach the theoretical knowledge to the students who joined in the mid term, and start their technical instruction during the second year and that is how it became the Course 2 student system. And following with an unfortunate incident, there was an error in the orders for school uniforms, and because of this, the students who were temporarily set as Course 2 students had to suffer the indignity of wearing uniforms without the school emblems, which led to further misunderstanding.

The systems itself was meant to be a placeholder until they could enter the next level. they were simply students who were enrolled after the original spots were already filled, yet they were gradually seen as replacements and the plan that called for increased students ultimately failed as they can't provide adequate instructors, resulting 'replacement treatment' become reality.

The uniforms also suffered the same fate, as no one bothered to correct the issue after the original plan was scrapped.

""...""

I'm totally speechless. This is really ridiculous!

".. This is really stupid. Is not this is called the one putting the cart before horse?" (Minato)

"Agreed.. Seriously, it's my first time hearing all of this Mayumi" (Mari)

"... It's not a lot of people know the truth here, Mari. So Minato-kun, is this information satisfied you?" Mayumi smiled wryly, as she told us the truth. She looks distressed as well from the talks. Its must be hard for her as well.

"Yes.. Thank you very much, President. And thank you for your hard work, it must be hard for you as well." I told her, while patting her head.

Patting her head? Why? I'm just following Mari-senpai though. Mayumi-senpai looks like a kid here, with two of us patting her. And she's embarrassed now.

"You two, quit treating me like a child here!" Burst out, eh?

"But, President looks enjoyed it though"

"Truth, you enjoyed it right Mayumi? Especially, when-" Mari said with evil smile on her face.

"Arrggh! Mari! I'll return this later! And Minato-kun, you too! I'm your senpai, you know" Mayumi said, throwing tantrum.

"*laugh* Sorry senpai, this is kind of fun,you know. *laugh*Sorry, just this time okay. So, please forgive my behavior"

"Urrrghhh!" (Mayumi)

"Still, Mayumi.. What do you think the underclassmen will think of you, if you looks like this?" Mari said, still laughing.

"Humph! If its just Minato-kun, it doesn't matter." said Mayumi, which shocked me a bit. I mean, it's not wrong for me to interpret this to something else, right? Well, must be Watanabe-senpai is joke.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho.. So, if its Arisato-kun is fine, isn't it" Mari said, with more evil smile.

Nah, I better get out of this place quickly before is too late.

"Eh? Eh? This isn't what I mean.. I mean.. Mari!-"

"*evil laugh* hmm.. I didn't know that Mayumi-.. Hah~ poor Hattori... and your fans-.."

"President and Watanabe-senpai! I'll excuse myself now, thanks again for the invitation and sorry" I said that quickly before my death flag out. And I quickly get out from the Stuco room, while sighing in relief.

Safe~

As I on my way home now. Without my knowledge, the two-

"Wow~ Seems you got rejected here, Mayumi"

"Mari! Like I said-"

"Still, I'm impressed of him.. To think, he got that kind of thinking"

"I know, right? He's pleasant to talks too, despite his appearance. Alas, he can't joining the council/committee"

"*nod* Juumonji will be very pleased if he meets him, don't you think so?"

"*laugh* Yeah. Well, is not like I can't pull any strings to make him joining us, though"

"Don't force him, Mayumi. But, speaking of which, I could use him as extra hand for the incoming event, later"

"Hey, he's mine Mari.. I'm going to make sure, he comply his promise-"

"Eh? Yours, Mayumi? So, he's yours now?" Mari said giving an evil smirk

"Like I said, he's-.."

"Okay~, I heard more than enough, Mayumi~"

"Mari!"

"Speaking of him, we got another two isn't it, Mayumi?"

"Hm? Do you mean the Shiba(s) siblings?"

"Yup, that guy also interesting, isn't it? And his sister is the representative of this year, I wonder why he was in Course 2"

"Me too, based of the theoretical exam, his scored an average of 96 marks for the exam subjects, which is really amazing, but alas his-"

"His practical ability is bad, huh? He doesn't looks like it, based on his appearance you know. Anyway, his little sister is awesome. This year's freshman looks very reliable, eh"

"Right, I think that too. Hehehe.. This year would be a fun year~, Mari"

"Please, don't tease them too much.." Mari said, while shaking her head

* * *

*_back to Minato's POV*_

"Do you heard me, Arisato Minato?!" Said Mori-guy

"Yes.. yes.. Anything else?" I said not really listening to him.

"Then, that's the deal !I challenge you to the formal match after school later!"

Ha? Did I spaced out too much that I mistaken what he's saying now?

"The one that lose in the match later, need to listen to the winner! Don't you back out now" He smirked as he confident he'll win the match later and going back to his seat with his goons.

This is troublesome.

"Are you okay"

"Huh?" I turn myself to face the one called me. To my surprise it's Representative-san.

"Will you be alright with the match later?" She asked me.

"I guess so"

"I see. By the way, thanks for your help yesterday, Arisato-san" I give a wry smile as she didn't need to know that I was forced to help in all honesty.

"... That's fine" anyway I should accept her gratitude. Class started few mins after, today's class just the continuation of yesterday's class. Where sensei still guiding us around about school, the special lesson and some briefing about the next class. Anyway, it's nothing as I dozed off the entire lesson.

* * *

It's time to go home now, today I should've begin my plan to get a part-time job. Let's find it, around the school first, as I preparing to leave the class.

"Arisato-san, do you got a min?" I nodded, as Representative-san told me that I need to go to Student Council room now, reminding me that Morisaki has been challenging me before, and that will be oversee and approved by _Public Moral Committee_. So, that's how it's.

I said my thanks to Representative-san while wondering why she's the one to inform me. The heck are you using the top of the grade as messenger-pigeon, senpai.

Looking around me, I saw Morisaki was glaring at me while pointing his hand and it's obviously to me.

"Don't you dare to run away, Arisato !" What a rude guy, seriously. And he's making his leave as to retrieve his CAD. I guess, I'll missed my plan again, today. Let's end this quickly, anyway. As I also make my way to the Student Council room with Representative-san.

Why? As she needs to go there as well, so it's just happen.

"..You're not bringing your CAD, Arisato-san?"

"I do." as I rolled my left-arm sleeve. There, it's striped watch that if you didn't pay attention to it, one won't know that was a CAD. The design was pretty plain as it's customized-made-to-order CAD. Beside the watch, there also hanging a bangle with unique design, but it's just a normal bangle that you don't need to mind.

"That's..."

"Keep it a secret, okay?" I said not elaborate more as we've also arrived at the front door of Student Council room.

"... May the best man win.. I wish you good luck, Arisato-san" Representative-san said with a smile, I was thinking she was going to ask me more, well that's better, I guess.

"Thank you.. Maybe, I should do my best, eh?" I scratched my head as the change of conversation was too sudden. She just giggled at my reply.

"Miyuki, you're here.. and?" just arrived a few seconds before us is Shiba-guy. Well, I just remembered that the two were a sibling. I didn't introduce myself properly yet, so meeting him right now is a good thing.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Shiba Tatsuya. Thank you for taking care of my sister" as he hold out his hand, which I did the same.

"Likewise, it's Arisato Minato" not much to be said as we got our own things to finish at the moment.

Immediately upon entering, I could feel a sharp gaze with hostility. It's not pointing towards me though, more like to Shiba Tatsuya. I don't know what trouble the guy got into and also I assume the owner of the gaze's our upperclassmen, that later I'll know it's our Vice President. So, what a well done start Shiba Tatsuya !

* * *

"I'm the Vice President, Hattori Gyoubu. Shiba Miyuki, welcome to the Student Council." he said while ignoring Tatsuya. As for me? I just stand behind, back to the wall close to the door. It's not my business though, whether I could feel some displeased aura was gathering behind Representative-san or Shiba Tatsuya's questionable worry-face or President's smirk towards me, indeed that's none of my business. Anyway, I'll just need to wait Morisaki to come and finish this as quickly as possible, as I put on my earphone.

".. Seriously, you're too calm here, Minato-kun" President said as I don't know since when she was beside me.

"I honestly don't understand as for why, I need to be jittery here, President." I said while removing one of my earphone, and Senpai just glaring at me. Silence, as I'm frowned looking at her.

"... You're seriously no fun, you should be feeling awkward here and what's up with your match eh?" Yes? So, I should be feeling awkward, eh? What a questionable demand this is, as I just smile wryly looking at her chattering.

"President.. He is?" as Hattori called her, disdain gaze directed towards me.

_'Ah, I see. Seriously what a headache..' _I thought as letting out a sigh, which probably alerted most of the peoples at the room.

"He's Arisato Minato, the one that got an issue with Morisaki Shun" I really want to retort this as Morisaki's the one that got an issue with me, but well whatever. This is President that we're talking about, it's a hopeless cause to try understanding her, I just coming to this conclusion few mins ago.

".. Somehow I got a feeling that you're thinking something rude about me here, Minato-kun" she said as staring at me. What a scary intuition, I need to be careful next time.

Feeling left out, Hattori coughed as to get our attention. I could feel the hostility parameter suddenly goes up really high. Don't tell me, he's the second Morisaki?

While this all happening, Watanabe-senpai began to stand up as she's asking Shiba Tatsuya to follow her. As expected of the busy body Vice-president, he didn't let me down with his another outburst of rebut about Tatsuya's placement on _Public Moral Committee. _

And the reason was again... Just because, he was from Course 2. This is getting annoying.

The argument goes on till, Hattori's rebuttal that laced with derogatory term comes out. Upon hearing this, Mari obviously slightly raised an eyebrow. As the term was taboo and has been banned by the _Public Moral Committee._ He really got a nerve to said that in front of Watanabe-senpai, the Chair of the _Public Moral Committee. _

Hattori didn't even back down while facing the reprimand as he retort back with the saying, the difference between _Blooms_ and _Weeds_ is something that is written into the school system and acknowledged by the school itself. The source itself was the difference in ability and a _Weed _with inferior abilities is incapable of accomplishing that task.

The fight goes on when Watanabe-senpai pressuring Hattori with her combat ability prowess, which has been recognized by many people. However, despite of that, Hattori had no plans to surrender.

"Why you're so freaking sure that he's incapable accomplishing the task? Are you his mother? Dad? Sister/Brother? How you be sure if he can't do that? Between inferior abilities and incapable of accomplishing the task, which one do you think we should prioritized here?" I said as all the attention was directed to me know, he's got into my nerve alright.

"You... Nonsense" still not backing down? I hate to be the one to do all the talking here, but just let it pass for this once.

"Then, why don't you asking that guy to run the Council now? He's from Course 1, no? With superior abilities that you keep saying before." I said pointing to the random-student outside.

"That's different!"

"Eh? What's the difference? It's about his ability to adapt, then? You just told us the Course 2 students with inferior abilities could not handle the responsibilities of pressure, how did you know that? So, logically speaking Course 1 students could do it, and what's the problem,now?" I said mockingly him. The human's potential was limitless and the scariest part is as how we, human could get used to it quickly.

The room was quiet as I told him and everyone else to not underestimate on people's limitless potential, don't always unconditionally accept what's show on paper. People's abilities was more than what you could imagine. You just never know.

The silence was soon broken by someone's laugh.

And it was President.

".. Well said, Arisato. While I'm not really understand with the saying limitless potential, either way that was some good words" Watanabe-said nodded with a smile.

"Indeed." said Ichihara Suzune, the accountant of _Stuco_.

"Good job, Minato-kun" senpai said with a thumbs up, as I just shaking my head to her action. Knowing senpai well enough, everyone just giving me a wry smile except Hattori.

"Still, a Course 2 student who is lacking in magic ability can't perform the duties of a _Public Moral Committee_ member. Such a misplaced appointment will surely damage your reputation as the President. So, please reconsider." Hattori said while looking at Senpai, that I was poking her now while asking, if she care about that or not. It's irked Hattori, alright.

The bomb following as Representative-san dropped about Tatsuya's ability. On hearing those words that were filled with certainty, Watanabe-senpai's eyes widened a little, while senpai's and me looking seriously at both the sibling.

'_This is interesting.. '_ I thought as the guy has tinged my curiosity from before.

Needless to say, Hattori still not backing down, as he told Representative-san and maybe including me as well, that we need to bear in mind that we shouldn't let our individual bias cloud our judgement. There was no kindness felt in the admonishment, he was probably just acting as an good senior despite his self-righteousness, anyway to looking after his junior from the same Course 1.

I'd love to retort it back to him if not because Representative-san was getting increasingly heated up now. She's losing her cool now. What a sight. To think she's willing to argue till this points shows she really hold her brother dearly.

The argument stopped by Shiba-kun with him provoking Hattori to a mock battle. This is a good thing as it could confirm the Representative-san's words. So, Shiba Tatsuya, show me what you've got.

* * *

Morisaki entered the room by the time Shiba Tatsuya went to retrieve his CAD with his sister. Finally, what the heck taking you so long?

"Ready?.."

"Hah? What are you talking about? I was thinking you'll be running away now." Ignoring his words, I sent a glance as the cue to start. Without the moment of delay, President and Watanabe-senpai authorized our fight.

...

Our fight was at the second practice room.

The rules goes like this: Abilities that cause direct harm to the physical body are forbidden, however a direct attacks that don't result in anything greater than bone fractures are permitted. No weapon at any time, Unarmed combat is allowed. If you plan on using kicking techniques, please remove your shoes and change into the school's soft boots. The condition for defeat is when the judge has determined one side is unable to continue the battle.

And last breaking the rules results in an automatic defeat as Watanabe-senpai will use her full strength to stop it.

On spectator side, you can see all of the _Stuco_ members were there, this also included Shiba Tatsuya and his sister.

The fight start but for me it's finish as I activated _Sonic Punch_ that thrown out him to the wall. Surprise, could be seen from his face by the time a compressed air hit him, interrupting his casting.

The collide was not small as he goes all limp after. My bad, I should lessen on how much power I'm going to use. Seems like I need to go back to my basic as how to be better at controlling my power.

I turn my head to Watanabe-senpai as waiting for her judgement. Stunned, most of the peoples in the room was surprised by that. I might over-doing it with the speed of my spell.

"... This spell is my specialty, so that's why I can deploy it with this speed. So, Watanabe-senpai.." I quickly added as it's stopping some people that want to question me.

"Tch.. Winner, Arisato Minato"

"Thank you.." I said my thanks as I quickly turn to leave, it's a pity that I can't watch the fight after. But comparing to get barraged with a lots of question, I do think its a wise choice. Anyway, I got a feeling that I'll be able to see his prowess later on, as I successfully avoided someone that trying to stop me for leaving.

* * *

"_.. Hello, this is me.. Thank you for the information. I'll be careful in the future." _I told _them_ as I just got some interesting news.

_"Good to hear. How was your school?"_

_"It's better than I expected, there's some interesting students here. I'll give you the report later"_

_"Well, just be careful then. Regarding the information of **that**, just interfere when do you think it's necessary"_

_"I'll.. " _I smiled, as listening to the worry of the person from the other side of the calls.

_"_Come_ back, when you got time.. It's been awhile"_

_"I'll do that as soon as possible.."_

_"Then, it's good.. I'll see you later" _I hanging up the phone after saying my goodbye. I should go back soon.

**_To be continue~~_**

* * *

I dunno, I just like this song, check it out on Youtube - FUNKY MONKEY BABYS 「あとひとつ」

Following:

_Yesterday is not ours to recover, but tomorrow is ours to win or lose_**. _-Lyndon B. Johnson_**


End file.
